Stand Alone
by Dyani91
Summary: Harry and Antony are two side of the same coin, Harry is apprenticed to Snape at the tender age of seven, will he be able to do his master proud, or will Severus be as disappointed with him as his family is. Neglectful Potters/ Twin is supposedly BWL, manipulative Dumbledore Severus adopts Harry eventually rated M for later chapters
1. Apprenticeship

AN: I am writing and re writing as I go along please if you have comments and suggestions feel free to leave a review. I appreciate them. As it say in the summary this story is on temporary HIATUS till I rewrite / update the first three chapters they need expanded upon.

**Apprenticeship**

Harry grimaced as he carefully peeled his shirt from his aching back, staring at the shirt that he just pulled off he sighed.

"Dumb bastard ruined another one," he muttered as he tossed the ragged patch of holes that once passed as a shirt aside. The tender mercies of his _Father_ he sneered at the thought as he examined the welts and cuts that littered his back. He sighed and donned a new shirt, long sleeved this time to keep the cuts on the backs of his arms from being infected. He gathered the books he had been reading and beat a quick paced retreat to the Potter family library to gather new reading material. He stalked down the hall quickly and quietly lest he run into his _loving_ family. Harry slipped easily into the hidden corridor that ran between the foyer and the library stopping only to listen when he heard the floo flare to life. He quickly flattened himself against the opposite wall as James's voice drifted through the thin wall separating them.

"Hello Albus," his father greeted the Headmaster genially, then turned as cold as ice to the next visitor.

"Snivellous." He could hear the sneer in James's voice. Harry smiled at the thought of the dour potions master. He respected the man though he had never met him; anybody who would not put up with James Potter's shite was good by him. He turned towards the task he still needed to do catching snippets of conversation on his way, mostly centered on his brother.

* * *

Severus Snape was not a happy man, he had been woken early that morning by a ruddy owl who apparently could not wait for a reply, his breakfast had been spoiled by a child trying to play a prank on the administration, and now his afternoon brewing session had been interrupted all because Albus wanted a meeting, and for him to come with him to the bloody _Potter's. _Could his day not get any worse, he stepped through the floo resigned to his fate however; because what Dumbledore wants Dumbledore got.

After receiving a cold greeting from Potter, he left them behind and made his way to the Potter's library. While Severus was not a total bibliophile that did not mean he did not enjoy perusing different selections every once in a while. The Potter's had certainly accumulated a massive amount of book over the years. They were also known to have an extensive collection of warding texts; maybe he could find something to read.

He walked slowly through the shelves quietly noting that they were arranged in similar fashion to a muggle library. Looking through the section on charms his eyes flickered at a slight movement in his peripheral vision. He turned to see… nothing, furrowing his brow in confusion he turned back only to have to duck a book that came hurtling towards his face. Growling to himself he spun around in time to see the book flick around the corner, following it quickly, he watched it sail down the aisle and down a small flight of stairs to the study area. Hastening after it he muttered in the back of his mind about people summoning books and trying to kill him, and that once he found whom it was he was going to kill them instead.

Descending the steps quickly and quietly with almost feline like grace, Severus watched as the book slowed and finally hovered in the air until it was snatched out of the air by a small hand. He looked at the small child in front of him sitting at the table. The boy was wearing dark blue jeans and a long sleeved turtleneck, something that was hardly fitting in the current weather conditions. Especially now that they were getting into June. He stood there staring unabashed at the sight before him, the boy was bent over a scroll writing with three books open in-front of him and another two levitating open to different pages.

"May I help you Mr. Snape?"

Severus blinked, as the young mans voice cut across his revelry. The child was staring at him with eerie green eyes. He wandered over to the table, gazing down upon the boy. He had to stop and wonder also how the boy knew he was there as he knew he made no sound when approaching, preferring to allow for an element of surprise on his behalf. Schooling his features, he sat down opposite the boy. Harry glanced at the man in front of him then resumed working, only pausing to flick to a different page every once in a while as the silence lasted.

"I was merely wondering who the buffoon was that nearly brained me by summoning a book, since you asked though can you recommend a book on warding?" Severus was rewarded by a pause in the boy's writing.

"Sorry sir." The boy's voice was muted with an air of resignment and concentration.

"What are you working on so intently…?" he trailed off not knowing how to address the boy sitting before him and unable to recall the merest mention of a name.

"Harry, my name is Harry. As for what I'm doing I'm comparing the muggle theories of relativity and laws of science to Gump's magical laws and what holds true between both forms of reality." The child said quietly.

"That's quite a hefty undertaking." Severus acknowledged raising an eyebrow at the boy, interested in spite of himself.

'_This must be the other son_.' He mused quickly recalling the meetings that he had with the family few as they were.

"I myself find that the subject of potions and chemistry are comparable in the same way."

"I know sir, I wrote an article to that effect last month for the potions journal that goes to the ICW circuit."

"Really, How is it you write for professional journals when you aren't even school age?"

"I write using a pseudonym for payment purposes. My grand father taught me early how to read and write, he would dictate I would record what he said. The goblins helped me set up an alternate identity and voila thus began my employment." Harry replied airly, waving a hand in the air to demonstrate his point.

"Oh, may I ask what the name is and how long you have been writing for."

"Rieh Corvux, I've been writing for about two years now since I was seven." The boy, Harry, replied amiably.

"Are you sure your James Potter's son?" Severus asked mild surprise and amusement spilling over his features in a way he hadn't thought possible in many years. He had read Corvux's work it was extremely professional and well written but never would he have guessed it came from such a young mind. Suddenly chips of emerald ice sought his own eyes before hardening further.

"Unfortunately yes!" came the clipped reply. Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow for the fifth time in as many minutes.

_'did the boy have problems with James?_'

"A question for you, how did you know it was me who approached you?" Severus queried trying to understand the boy in front of him.

"A proximity ward, it reads magical signatures that are keyed to the house wards, it alerts me and records the name on a special parchment." Harry pulled the parchment out to prove his point. "It can also read some intent of the people around." Harry glanced down at the paper.

"You might want to know the Headmaster is looking for you. As for a book on wards take a look at this it's from my personal collection. Some of my charmed parchment is in the back you should be able to key it to what ever you need. If you wish to use my ward." Harry handed Severus a small book, with a wave of his hand gathered his materials and departed swiftly leaving a stunned potions master behind.

'_What did he mean his ward?'_

"Severus, are you in here?" Snape stood at the headmasters voice and walked towards the library entrance, tucking the book into his cloak pocket. Exiting the room to the foyer he was greeted with the sight of Lily and Antony standing with James, surveying the group he noticed the child was an exact replica of his father.

'_Yes, Harry is definitely the more intelligent one.' _Severus decided surveying the group in front of him.

"Well now that the training schedule is complete, we have a question to ask you Severus."

The dour man quirked his eyebrow at the jovial headmaster, indicating that yes they may ask but it remains to be seen that he would answer.

"Since Antony is going to be training off and on over the next few years till Hogwarts, We were wondering if you could watch Harry during the duration of time when they are not home." Albus finished with a warm smile on his face.

Inwardly Severus rolled his eyes outwardly, he remained impassive.

"Why aren't you training Harry too? One would think it critical that the entire family gets equal opportunity to learn to defend themselves." He drawled.

Lily scowled, "Harry is a little above a squib in the realm of magical talent, he has shown relatively little to no accidental magic in the seven years he has been alive. All he ever does is read, the only thing he has stated to us is he would like to learn how to make potions."

"Why don't you teach him then, as I recall you were quite a good potions mistress yourself Lily." He watched as her face twisted into a quick distinctive grimace at the thought, and let his own mind wander back to the blatant displays of magic that he saw in the library. If the boy has that much control at seven it's no wonder they didn't see any accidental magic.

"I wish I had the time to teach him Severus but I am currently working on charms with Antony." She smiled down at the boy she was holding close, while Severus pantomimed gagging in his mind. Where in hell's blazes did the girl he knew from school go. Yes Antony was the sodding Boy-Who-Lived, but that didn't mean that the brother was worthless.

"Fine, I do not see problems with this arrangement but during the time he is with me I ask for full parental rights in regards to the boy, this also must be written down in a contract if I am going to do anything at all." He heaved a long-suffering sigh as he finished speaking acting the part of a badgered man. His shrewd mind calculating the possible reasons for this entire charade. Albus smiled again.

"Of course Severus."

With a flick of his wand he summoned a quill and parchment. As Albus drew up the necessary document, Snape glanced over at the Potters.

"So am I going to meet the boy that is going to be my point of ire for the duration of this time, at any point during this meeting." He asked pretending not to know the child he had just met. James frowned.

"Trixie." James called.

A small house elf popped into the room.

"Yes Master James?" she squeaked.

"Go fetch Harry would you, tell him he is needed in the foyer."

Severus picked up a subtle note of disgust in the marauders voice when he mentioned the boy's name.

"Yes Master James, just a moment." The elf popped back out. A few minutes later the stairs creaked slightly signifying the approach of the boy.

Severus looked at the boy standing at the base of the stairs quietly, and for the first time really took in his appearance. The boy was lanky not quite thin and wiry but all and all well proportioned. His hair was unruly but had a softer look than his fathers, he wore his longer than his fathers to as it feathered at his shoulders framing his face. The boys were supposedly twins though Harry seemed to have lucked out and not gotten the subsequent bad eyesight that ran in the Potter family. His eyes were greener than even Lily's were, it was as if comparing Jade to a clear cut emerald. He stood stiffly eyes flickering around noting the exits and warily looked at the crowd his apprehension apparent in his gaze.

Severus turned back to James and nodded.

"His signature is required as well on the document to make it valid. As for what to draw up Albus a standard apprenticeship contract shall do."

"An Apprenticeship contract what for," Lily exclaimed, "He doesn't have that much talent!"

"I believe since you are asking a favor of me Lily I shall be the one to decide how much time I am willing to devote to this." Severus stated narrowing his eyes.

"Albus if you please, the contract."

Dumbledore nodded and began writing. Severus was pleased to note the quiet hitched breath from the rear of the room. They waited for a few minutes as Albus finished. Finally he turned to them,

"The contract states that the Master in this case Severus has full Parental and Tutorial rights over one Harold James Cyprus Potter for the duration of one year until he enters Hogwarts or such time as Severus releases him from this contract. Let it also be noted that if both parties confer the contract may also be extended upon. Only if both parties agree. The third parental party shall retain unequivocal rights to deny extension of the contract until the apprentice reaches his majority should problems arise. Though the original duration shall not be privy to cancellation by said third party."

"Is this okay with all concerned." Albus glanced around, seeing Severus smirking lightly, Lily and James nodding and Harry gave a sharp nod.

"Harry your apprenticeship starts the day after your birthday that's when Antony's training shall start, after the end of the term Severus shall come to collect you, that way you both have time to get to know each other." Harry nodded again. Quietly he walked over picked up the quill and signed the parchment on the line designated. Severus followed suit, than Lily and James. Dumbledore clapped his hands and smiled. He picked up the parchment rolled it and tucked it into the long sleeves of his robes.

"Well that's that then, Harry. Severus shall be here to pick you up three days after the end of the term, as his apprentice you are allowed to carry a wand, so when your brother goes to get his go along with them or you can wait for Severus to go with you it's up to you."

"I'll wait sir." Harry answered.

"Ok good seeing you again my boy's and Lily. Now Severus we must be going it's getting on towards the time for the evening feast." With that he stooped through the fire place and flooed back to Hogwarts, Snape followed silently after.

~Harry POV~

I watched as Snape and Dumbledore left through the floo, my stomach twisting itself in knots at what just happened, feelings of elation bubbled through me as the implications set in. For years I had wanted to do something of this sort, ever since I told my mother I wanted to study potions. Though I had a feeling this agreement was one of convenience it still made me happy that I was acknowledged by the potions master. Once they were gone I sighed, James made his way over to me.

"Boy this is the last thing I am doing for you, see that you don't screw it up." He hissed at me spittle flying into my face. I grimaced and wiped my face.

"Yes Father." I answered dutifully. Antony leered at me grinning like a loon at the idea that I was going to be gone.

"Guess what I heard loser he hates anything to do with our family, the only reason he's doing this is because Grandpa Dumbledore made him. He was a death eater too, I wonder if he'll torture you for fun. I'd give anything to see that."

"Sure Antony whatever you say." I turned to walk away.

"Harry, don't mess this up you only have one chance. Severus is a busy man, he doesn't need your whinging." I turned to glance at my mother she was holding herself with an air of dismissive disdain.

I nodded and walked back up the stairs to my room, if you could call the small space that. I really didn't understand my relatives disdain for me, I knew they had let Antony's fame go to their heads. They normally don't even notice me. Sometimes I'd get a small acknowledgement but normally they would ignore me or blame me for Antony's wrongdoings. I ran my fingers along the small scar on my forehead the little lightning bolt left their by my encounter with Voldemort, he came after my brother and I when we were but a year old. Sighing I flopped down onto the hard mattress face first, my back still stung badly courtesy of father's belt earlier.

I pulled out my earlier project that I had been researching. I only needed to finish the article I was writing and send it off this evening. The journals editor would place the royalties in my account. I started writing when I was five after spending so much time in the library both in our home and the public muggle one, I was seven when I started professionally. I don't know why but I just can't stop learning maybe it's to make up whatever hole my family has left by ignoring me, maybe it's just a personality quirk I don't really understand myself that well yet. Grandpa Charles always told me that my learning capacity was my strong suit. Merlin I miss him, why he had to die I will never know.

I finished the article and gathered up the papers. Setting them to the side I decided to owl them tonight. I waved my hand and with a muttered incantation disillusioned them, and not a moment to soon.

James opened the door to my bedroom I glanced up at him from the book I was apparently reading.

"Get down to the kitchen and wash the dishes from our dinner boy, once you are done that only then can you eat." He sneered at me. turning he stalked out of the room.

I sighed and made my way downstairs towards the kitchen, wondering if life with Mr. Snape would be better.

~Normal Pov, Hogwarts Castle: Scotland 9:15 pm~

Severus was down in his quarters relaxing for the first time it had seemed all day, he set down the glass of cognac and massaged his head. How the hell and why the hell did he let himself get railroaded into having an apprentice of all things, and to top it off it was James Potter's son. He sighed,

'Well at least I got the intelligent one. Hopefully'


	2. To know the Enigma

Disclaimer: my name is not JK Rowling I don't own so don't sue me.

**To know the Enigma**

Harry woke the next morning around five o-clock, wincing as he got out of bed he made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Nobody else was awake; they wouldn't be until around nine. After he showered he made his way to his room. Pulling a vial from his desk he grabbed a clean rag and soaked it in the liquid. Harry hissed under his breath swearing as he carefully slung it over his shoulder, grabbing the rag with his other hand he carefully guided the cloth so that the Essence of Dittany covered his cut skin. After letting it dry he threw on another black long sleeved shirt that way if one of the cuts opened up the blood would not be seen.

Grabbing his leaflet of papers he wandlessly conjured an envelope and slipped them inside. Making his way to the owlery, he detoured to the kitchen grabbed some fruit and a hard boiled egg then he stopped in the hall of portraits to say hi to his Grandparents.

"Hello, Harry." Dorea Potter nee Black greeted him smiling softly.

"What brings you here this morning, so early lad." His grandfather grinned.

"I wrote another article, I'm going to send it off, figured I would use the shortcut through your old office granddad." Harry replied with a grin of his own.

"You know when I started you on that venture I didn't realize you would take to it like a duck to water, I hope you take time for yourself too you know. You're a kid, go flying or something. Don't spend all your time in the library's." Charelus Potter gently admonished.

"I would if I were allowed Granddad you know that. Besides my wandless abilities have gotten much better I enjoy playing with those." Harry replied his smile falling like water from his face. Charelus frowned at Harry's reply.

"Well at least I know you are going to go somewhere in life, unlike the idiot you have for a brother."

Harry grinned again.

"Well I have to send this off, deadlines you know." He waved good-bye to the portraits and made his way through the office and up the hidden stair way to the owlery.

Charelus watched him go a frown marring his handsome features.

"I wish I were still alive, Dorea. I would tan James's backside so hard for neglecting him."

"I know you would dear. He's such an intelligent young lad too."

"I hope he get's into Ravenclaw like Roget, or Slytherin like you were they would help him best."

"I know Charelus, I know."

The portraits fell silent again as the magic went dormant in them.

Harry stood in the owlery and watched as the barn owl winged away with his new missive. Turning to face the sunrise he sat on the bench that the house elves had brought up for him ages ago. As he watched the sky change, he ate wondering what the future would hold for him now.

* * *

~Hogwarts /later that morning~

Snape was finishing up his first year class Slytherin/Gryffindor class with an aching head. Thank god the year was almost over, the students were filing out after dropping the bottled samples on his desk. He cast a cursory glance over the turned in essays as his sharp ears picked up a hushed conversation in the back of the room. Closing his eyes he quietly listened in.

"Hey Gred, did you read Ronniekins letter this morning? What a load of bull."

"Yeah, seriously. He gets to train with that annoying Brat-Who-Lived. Mum must be seriously nutters to allow that."

"Didn't Antony have a brother too? Why isn't he training, I've never even seen the brother. Just pictures of him from when they were small."

"They never talk about him either. Maybe the next time the family goes over we can find him. I wonder if they treat him right."

"Then that is what we shall do dear Forge."

"Of course Sir Gred."

The twins approached the Snape's table and set down their potion.

"Professor Snape sir." Fred asked.

"We have a question." George followed.

"Yes, go ahead." He raised an eyebrow and resisting the urge to rub his aching temple at the twin speech.

"We were wondering."

"If at all possible"

"Could we use the lab?"

"To experiment with prank potions."

"Nothing dangerous of course, but we have an ambition."

"To put Zonko's out of business."

"By the time we leave school."

"We would also do anything you asked of us to sir."

Snape held up a hand to stop them.

"If and only If I were to allow this I would need to be present, during that time in order to make sure that you two don't blow yourselves and the castle sky high." He replied steepling his hands on the desk.

"You could assign us detention."

"Yeah, I would keep your image and everything."

"I am amiable to such a request, but your side of the deal is to keep quiet. It is nice to see that you take my art so seriously. However one prank on me and the deal is off. Am I understood?" Snape glared at them. They grinned back and stuck their hands out simultaneously, he shook their hands.

"Perfectly clear!"

"Your, Professorship Sir."

They saluted him.

"Be gone with you two, I have work to do, we shall arrange something beginning of next year." With that he waved them off and went back to grading their previous conversation playing in his head.

_'Why would the Weasley's second youngest train with the Brat-Who-Lived and not his own brother. It doesn't make any sense that they would foist him off on me. He obviously has talent. I will have to ask Albus.'_ Snape commented mentally. Sighing he gathered up the essays, three quarters of which were better for nothing else than kindling. He made his way to his quarters quietly wishing the year were out.

* * *

~Diagon Alley/Ollivanders~

"I'm sorry that wand does not work for young Antony there is absolutely no magical resonation. It's about as dead as a regular stick in his hands." Ollivander looked on placidly at the three Potters that were fuming in front of him.

"Just find him a wand then, I will be seeing Dumbledore about this." James Potter ranted.

"I'm sure you will." Octavius muttered under his breath as he went to find more wands.

"Ah here we are, willow quite whippy core is a feather of a rather _prideful_ Abraxan. Thirteen and a quarter inches, very good for charms and transfiguration." Ollivander noted after they had tried at least fifty more wands.

"That will be seven galleons."

The money clinked onto his table as the Potter's swept from the shop, leaving Ollivander to shake his head in disgust.

~With Harry~

Harry sat in Charelus's office, reading one of his Grandfather's articles.

"Harry," Charelus intoned from the study portrait.

"Yes Granddad?" Harry asked his nose still buried in the transfiguration journal.

"Are you excited for your apprenticeship that you mentioned earlier?"

"Surprisingly yes, even if it is a ploy to get rid of me. You know I like the ideas behind chemistry and potions. It's one of the reasons you and Grandma Dory taught me how to cook before you died remember." Harry looked up, vaguely interested in the line of questioning.

"Yes I remember, I hope you do well. If you get a good enough report in the first few months I will have a house elf show you to my personal lab. Who is your Master to be?" Charelus asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Severus Snape or Severus Snape-Prince is his full title, he's the last of the Prince's from what little information I have gathered. Supposedly he hates all things Potter from the way father treated him in school. Honestly if it's as bad as the way I am treated sometimes I can't say I blame him to much. Apparently he used to be mother's best friend."Harry answered quietly.

"Ah the Prince's are an old family, a very good family to though quite old fashioned. Quite a few excellent potioneers in that family, the Longbottom's are another family like that though their family lends itself more towards herbology. Harry do you remember the etiquette I taught you?"

"Yes Sir."

"Use that to make a good first impression. Someday you will be representing us lad." Charelus smiled at him.

"That's if Father doesn't decide to disinherit me first." Harry glowered,"I over heard him talking about doing that after they send us off to Hogwarts."

"Hmmm, Well I know one way that will make sure he never can at least magically. We would need to visit the family ward stone though. Do you remember the way there?"

Harry nodded.

"Good grab the mini portrait will you."

Harry grabbed the small-framed canvas from his Grandfather's desk drawer and quickly wound his way down to the basement warding chambers. Against the far wall the coat of arms was inscribed into the stone. Harry lay his hand upon it and spoke.

(1)"_Enim Veritas Enim Genus Enim Victoria_" he recited the family motto, feeling the familiar tingle of magic pulsing through him. The wall shimmered and dissolved snapping back into place as he walked through to the circular room that held the master ward stone. Propping up his Grandfather's portrait on the stone ledge that circled the room he turned to the obelisk that was the master ward stone.

"Now Harry do you see the Athame there next to the Stele? Take it and slice your right palm."

Harry nodded and did as asked not wincing as the blade sliced through the flesh letting his blood well up.

"Good now place your palm on the Stele and repeat after me. _EGO Occatio James Cupressus Potter operor hic summisse prex ut veneficus agnosco mihi ut heir ut Potter Prosapia quod can non exsisto laxo per meus semen lest ego sum instituo indignus. _So I will it, so mote it be._"_

(2)_"EGO Occatio James Cupressus Potter operor hic summisse prex ut veneficus agnosco mihi ut heir ut Potter Prosapia quod can non exsisto laxo per meus semen lest ego sum instituo indignus. So I will it, so mote it be." _Harry intoned slowly making sure he said everything correctly. The ward stone took on a soft blue glow warming to the touch. Harry's own magical core stirred in response reaching out to touch the stored magic in the stone, a feeling of something snapping into place and Harry's hand was released from the stone, his palm healed. Harry cleaned the athame and replaced it into its sheath.

"Very good Harry. The ritual you just used was one that allowed magic to choose who the successor to the family magics is. That way even on the off chance you are legally cast out the family magics cannot be stripped from you unless magic wills it. You will always show up as someone descended from the Potters, even if your blood adopted into another family. Did you feel a snapping sensation?"

Harry nodded.

"Good that shows that the ritual worked. I was never able to teach your father that, his time was always monopolized by Dumbledore, though it proves to be a good thing if what you say is true and if i remember right James never claimed the Lordship either. Now you might want to return above ground."

Charelus smiled grimly as he finished. Harry nodded and carefully grabbed the portrait and quickly made his way back from the forbidden chamber. As he walked through the foyer the floo flared to life dumping his irate family back into the manor. He gave them a cursory glance before he once more retreated to the office upstairs.

* * *

~Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office ~(one hour earlier)

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE ALBUS, ANTONY IS THE BOY WHO LIVED. WHY DIDN'T THE WAND CHOOSE HIM!" James yelled frustrated. Antony and Lily stood off to the side with Sirius and Remus watching James vent. Their expressions varied from bitter disappointment to disturbed confusion.

"Calm down James, nothing in the prophecy mentioned that Voldemort's defeater would have the brother wand. I just mentioned that it was a possibility that it was likely, as a matter of fact it is probably a good thing that he doesn't have it. This way we can avoid the _Priori Incantum _effect." Dumbledore explained genially. The adults in the room nodded in agreement.

"We will just have to be careful to watch whomever gets the other wand. It is still a possibility that Harry will receive it too." Lupin interjected quietly.

Lily scoffed.

"It is unlikely that boy will get anything at all. The most he can hope to be is average. I hope for his sake Severus can make use of him because that is his only hope of supporting himself later."

Lupin and Sirius frowned at her tone and Antony's giggling, but kept their thoughts to themselves.

~Three days later~

Severus sighed as he kicked back in his armchair in front of the fire. Even during summer the dungeons were chilly and damp, he sat nursing a tumbler of fire whiskey as he mulled over the apprenticeship that had been rather forced upon him and the subsequent information he had gathered since. Just last night two of the banes of both his childhood and current existence had dared to approach him. That was quite a tense conversation.

~Flash back the previous evening~

A knock sounded at his chamber door, he crossed the room and opened it to see the last two people he ever expected to see there. His face automatically twisted into a sneer.

"Well, well if it isn't the wolf and the mutt to what do I owe this express pleasure?" he ground out hoping to warn them off.

"A cessation of hostilities would be nice Severus." Lupin said placatingly, he offered his wand to show he meant what he said.

"We were Ah.. wondering if we could uhh… talk to you Snivel…..OW! Severus." Sirius Black stammered out as he was elbowed sharply by his friend he also turned over his wand.

"Very well I shall entertain if I must, come in." Severus swept back to his chair and placed the wands on the table as Black and Lupin walked in. Black looked around the room in awe marveling at the bookshelves and paintings lining the wall. The room was a rich mahogany with a warm cream-colored carpet. The furniture was black with a thin white trim.

"Well what are you waiting for sit down." Snape barked quickly as he glared at the two ogling men.

"Damn, where's all the black?" Sirius asked half jokingly.

"Contrary to popular belief Mutt black is not the only color I enjoy. It just happens to be easiest to hide stains on." Severus sneered condescendingly at Sirius.

"Well since we requested your time, I think we should get to the point of our little visit here shall we." Lupin stated calmly trying to direct Severus's sharp tongue away from his foul tempered friend.

"Yes, let's I would like to relax sometime this evening." Snape drawled.

"To put it bluntly Severus we would like to apologize to you for our behavior in the past, hence the cessation of hostility and us turning over our wands to you as we came in. We would also like to help you work with Harry." Sirius interjected smoothly.

It would not have shocked Severus to hear Lupin say this. Therefore, it was a damn good thing Sirius did.

"Say What!?"

Lupin thought that this was the first time he had ever seen the dour man purposefully emulating a fish and doing a rather good job of it if he did say so himself as he hid a small grin. Sirius was smirking lightly as Snape schooled his features when the moment of shock wore off.

"Why do you incorrectly assume I even need your help. After all I was assigned the role of _Master_ in this relationship." He sneered, reclaiming some of his injured dignity that came from his mask falling. He was rewarded by two drawn and sad expressions that piqued his curiosity.

"Well you see, we were ahh…." Black started before tapering off. Lupin mumbled something.

"I don't speak in mumbles, Lupin. Please articulate." He groused peevishly.

"We were forbidden to see him." Lupin said quietly.

"Surely not," Snape said eyebrows raised in surprise. "Why? Why were you forbidden, your James's best friends."

"Oh we can still see Antony, we can see Antony no problem. We are just not allowed to see Harry. He isn't worth our time they told us, mediocre at best, incapable of learning." Sirius lamented his features twisted in a truly fearsome sneer while recalling the conversation.

"James and Lily told us we should only focus our attention on Antony the most worthy of the pair. They tried to get me to remove myself as his Godfather."

"We don't even recognize our old friends in what they've become, the fame has gone to their heads. When we found out they had apprenticed him to you we figured the most we could do was ask. We want to be part of his life too, not just Antony's." Lupin said directing his gaze and deliberately meeting Severus's eyes in silent challenge.

"I agree with you," Severus said quietly as he paced, "the fame has indeed gone to their heads, as you so eloquently stated. I shall deliberate upon your request, I will also ask Harry whether he would like you around or not. It is as much his decision as it is mine. In a weeks time you shall have our answer. However before anything occurs I want an adequate APOLOGY IN WRITING for how I was treated, as well as an oath stating that you shall no longer attack me with any malicious intent ever again, before I entertain any such notion of allowing you into my personal life for any length of time." Snape leaned on his hands and looked at them, his eyes glittering dangerously. "and if I ever hear that detestable nickname that you all deigned to give me come out of either of your mouths at all that will be the last time we work together. THAT gentleman is the deal. Take it or leave it."

Sirius and Lupin looked at each other than back at Snape.

"That's fair to us." They both stuck out their hands in a way that made Snape reminiscent of the Weasley twins, shaking their hands they stood up. Snape handed Lupin the wands and showed them the door retiring after it was shut behind them.

~Current Time~

He sighed as he downed the last of the whiskey, he needed to go collect his charge the next day. Memories of the emerald eyed boy swam to the surface. Just meeting him, the boy's presence just screamed hidden power, how were the others so oblivious. It was obvious that the child was intelligent, yet they claimed him as below average. The situation seemed so hauntingly familiar it wasn't funny, and the conversation with Albus didn't illuminate anything less than the obvious dismissive negligence either. That conversation was another headache all on it's own.

~Flash back~

"Ahh, Severus my boy. How are you today, Lemon Drop?" Albus held the small tin of disgusting yellow sweets towards him. He shook his head.

"No thank you Albus."

"So what can I do for you today Severus?"

"Explain to me your reasons for railroading me into this relationship with Potter's son." He sneered.

"Well the child, needs a mentor Severus, he can't come with Antony to train. He is already so jealous of his brother, it would just put more strain on the family's relationship. He's relatively studious from what I have observed, so he should make a fine pupil for you. They just want to make sure he has something productive to do with his time that way he doesn't dabble into the wrong sort of information." Albus said, his eyes twinkling madly.

"So I am nothing but a glorified baby sitter joy." Severus responded sarcastically.

"If that's the way you wish to view it who am I to refute that opinion."

"Am I allowed to still maintain associates of my own or do they have to adhere to _their_ standards?"

"As long as prolong exposure alone with them isn't a problem, I don't see an issue with the arrangement. Anything else?"

"No Albus. Good day." Severus swept from the office, and returned to his quarters.

~Current time~

_'Maybe I can ask Molly to tutor the twins while I have him too. God what has come over me I'm thinking of entertaining children.'_

He placed his head in his hands.

_'God that boy is an Enigma.'_

A.N. translations

(1)For Truth For Family For Victory

**Enim Veritas Enim Genus Enim Victoria  
**

(2)I Harrold James Cyprus Potter do hereby humbly request that magic recognizes me as heir to the Potter Family which can not be undone by my kin lest i am found unworthy

**EGO Occatio James Cupressus Potter operor hic summisse prex ut veneficus agnosco mihi ut heir ut Potter Prosapia quod can non exsisto laxo per meus semen lest ego sum instituo indignus**

**Please R&R**


	3. Of Meetings and Wands

Disclaimer: From here on this is the last disclaimer for chapters I do not feel like typing this every time so there fore I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

**Thank you, my loyal readers and all those who reviewed I appreciate the support and shall endeavor to keep you entertained.**

**Of Meetings and Wands**

Harry sat on his bed staring at the wall; he had a trunk packed and waiting. Today was the first day that he would be staying with the Potions Master. He listened as the clock over the door ticked the time away until, Ten-O'clock when Master Severus was to come and get him. Glancing over the face showed 9:45 he sighed, standing up he grabbed the shrunken trunk and made his way down stairs. He stopped in the hall of portraits to say goodbye to his grandparents and assure them that yes he had everything he needed including the miniature picture frame from his Grandfather's study.

At ten exactly, the floo flared to life in the foyer and Severus stepped through. Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited to be addressed. They eyed each other for a moment before Severus opened his mouth to speak, at that moment Lily stepped into the foyer.

"Oh, Severus it's lovely to see you are you here to collect Harry?" she asked in a girlish voice.

Harry tried his level best not to roll his eyes at her; she did this every time she saw her childhood friend or another kind of suitor. It was a wonder how he was not rolling in half siblings with as many people his parents took to bed as they cheated on each other.

'_Really it's like the worst kept secret in the world.'_ He thought with chagrin.

"It's lovely to see you again Lily and yes I am, we have a few things to collect in Diagon Alley before we can go to my home. Since you all are going to be taking off for Scotland I figured we can get jumpstarted on his apprenticeship program." He stated smoothly.

"Well just let me have some words with my son and you can be on your way in a moment." She smiled again flirtatiously. Beckoning to Harry, they stepped into the library, turning to him her personality one eightied like it normally did when they were speaking alone.

"_So help me boy if your father and I find out you have misbehaved the last beating you receiver will feel ticklish in comparison. We don't want anything more to do with you then we have too. This is the only chance you will get to make something of yourself so you'd better pray it goes right. We won't deal with you being a worthless hindrance again_." She hissed at him, digging her nails into his arm.

Severus frowned and stepped away from the door where he had been eavesdropping. (Hey, he wasn't a spy for nothing.) The pair walked out and Lily smiled at him,

"Well I hope everything goes well, if he misbehaves let us know. See you in a week." She waved and walked out of the room unaware of two eerily similar glares leveled in her wake.

Severus turned to his young charge and raised an eyebrow at the glare leveled at the now closed door. His young charges features quickly schooled into the stoic face the young man seemingly wore in general.

"Shall we go?" he asked looking at the young boy. Harry nodded.

"Do you need help through the floo or not?" Harry shook his head in answer to the question and at the hint of cool disdain laced into the man's words. He sighed internally hoping that he would end up as a half decent apprentice, that way he would spend less time around the family that hated him.

'_The boy hasn't spoken a word, is he like this all the time? Moreover, what about what I overheard Lily say? Merlin, please tell me he's not like me.' _

Severus pondered to himself as he flooed out of Potter Manor. The Leaky Cauldron was thankfully relatively empty today and the patrons rather quiet. The last thing he needed was to run into his old associates on his first day with the Potter childe. As the floo flared to life Severus stepped aside as Harry tumbled out behind him gracelessly. He shook his head as the boy got up and brushed the soot off his face.

"Let's go, I don't want to be around this place as it get's busier." He remarked in his normal stiff tone.

"Yes'sir." Harry answered him softly. Severus cast a sidelong glance at the boy, Harry stared resolutely ahead as they quickly past through the pub.

"Do you have a vault key? You're going to need some money for a potions kit and your wand."

"Yes'sir" he remarked quietly again. Severus turned and led him into Gringotts and to a teller. The goblin peered down at Harry and then glanced up at Severus.

"May I help you two?" Shrellnook inquired.

"I need to make a withdraw Shrellnook, from vault 347." Harry spoke up, surprising Severus. He handed up a key to the goblin, who took it and nodded.

"Griphook as usual?"

"If he is available honorable teller."

Severus stood there dumbfounded at the familiar byplay the two were engaged in. The goblin glanced at him again.

"Young Mr. Potter here has been doing business with us for a few years now, I assume you are the Potions Master he has apprenticed under?"

I nodded keeping an eye on Harry who had walked over to another goblin and started conversing.

"Between you and me Sir, please do right by that boy. His life has been less than satisfactory, were he mine he would be revered but alas he is not goblin kin. If any harm befalls him and we hear of it however, Merlin help those who do it for he is loved as one of ours." Shrellnook leveled a glare at Severus that chilled him far greater than the Dark Lord ever had.

Harry wandered back over to them.

"Master Severus?" he raised an eyebrow indicating his attentiveness.

"I'm going to go with Griphook now and retrieve the money I need. Did you want to come with me or stay here?"

"I'll come." Severus stated as if it were obvious.

"Ok, um just to let you know ahead of time we like to go really fast." Harry grinned.

Severus sighed, and muttered something under his breath, that sounded suspiciously similar to ' Save me from speed demons and crazy children.'

He nodded in acquiescence and followed them to a cart. What followed was something he would remember with trepidation and joy for years to come. They took off like a bat out of hell, (so to speak) fast enough that had they stopped fast Severus was sure he would have what muggles called whiplash, the twists and turns were enough to turn even the most hardened stomach.

He could barely hear his young charges joyful whoops for the wind in his ears. They finally slowed to a halt in front of vault 347 and he barely had time to cover his own traitorous grin as they stepped out of the cart. Both childe and Goblin were grinning like loons as Griphook opened the vault. What he saw inside Harry's vault was nothing short of a small fortune in both money and artifacts. He couldn't help it, Severus Snape openly stared.

"Some of it was my Grandfathers. Sir." He looked down at the childe, who had noticed him staring,

"He told me to grab a book here that you might like when I spoke to his portrait last." Harry held out a book wrapped in oilskin cloth to Severus and secured a small bag to his waist.

"I'm ready now sir. I wouldn't open that until we are secured in your home though I wouldn't take kindly to a ministry worker finding out I owned that particular volume." Harry gave Severus a cheeky grin.

"Griphook if you would please." The corresponding grin was absolutely feral as they shot off again.

~A little later~

Severus was surprised at how the day was turning out, his mind mulling over the enigmatic childe. Sometimes the boy acted his age then his personality one eightied into somebody way older than the nine almost ten year old that he was. To think the childe had been writing for the International Circuit since seven. One had to wonder what lay inside Harry's mind. They had already gone and purchased his Apprentice potions kit and a set of crystal knives and stirring rods. Harry had also spent time in Madame Malkin's purchasing protective robes and Dragon hide gloves; he took time as well getting a pair of Dragon hide boots.

"I need new footwear." He had said with a shrug responding to Severus's cursory glance.

Now they were on their way to get his wand, the only place left on their list. They approached with building apprehension. Ollivander's was just as dusty as Severus remembered it to be, he was hard pressed not to give in and sneeze. Harry was as stiff as a piano wire and strung nearly as tight; a slight creak from the side had him swing around with his arm brought forth quicker than the crack of a whip. A slight choking sound shook Severus out of his daze and he turned his head in time to see Ollivander slump forward to lean on the front desk.

"That was quite some magic young Mr. Potter. In all my years only two people have done something similar."

Harry let out a labored breath.

"DO NOT sneak up on me ever." He spat obviously emphasizing the first two words for all parties benefit. Severus raised an eyebrow at the third display of intentional wandless magic from the young wizard. Just how powerful was he? Moreover, why didn't his parents realize? This barred some investigation.

"Erm, yes Sorry Mister Potter. Now I believe you are here for your wand, your brother and the rest of your family were in here the other day, why not come with them?"

"I chose not to, in my opinion something like choosing a wand is a private matter only to be shared with those invited to attend. Since magic is inherently an intimate part of oneself only those with trust extended to them may share the experience." Harry stated with barely concealed venom, even as his face portrayed nothing. Severus glanced at him in surprise. _'Does Harry already rate me above his family, We really only just met. Hmmm…'_

"I see, well shall we get started then." Ollivander replied with a frown.

Severus stood there and watched as they tried wand after wand feeling slightly warmed at the boy's veiled compliment. Even if Harry had been angry whilst making his point, he had stated that he trusted Severus to some degree. He watched as they tried an Oak and unicorn hair and the table exploded spectacularly.

"I wonder….. Hmmm, I wonder your brother could not make this wand work for him maybe you can do it?" Ollivander wandered back into the aisles and returned a few minutes later a wand case in his hands.

" Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches." Ollivander handed the wand over to Harry.

Harry grasped the wand and felt the tingling spread of magic through him followed by a strange empty feeling that left him both euphoric and wilted at the same time.

"It feels like something is missing sir." He glanced at Severus as he said this wondering how the man had reacted to everything.

"Something missing you say, interesting quite interesting young man. Follow me please."

Ollivander led them to a back room where his basic workshop was laid out. Severus and Harry looked around in reserved awe at the workspace, the room was stone worked and circular. The floor was cut in a shallow basin with a dais in the center. Shelves lined the outer walls filled with wand woods and cores. The basin was carved with intricate runes and arithmetic equations. All in all an impressive sight indeed.

"Well Harry, come over here to the dais please and place your wand."

Harry did as told looking at Ollivander for further instruction.

"Do you remember the feel of your magic?"

Harry nodded.

"Good, call upon that same feeling and let it flow outwards from you, you should feel resonation from the cores follow that to the strongest reaction."

Harry closed his eyes and pulled upon the warmth of his magic releasing it in a steady flow.

Severus stood against the wall as his young charge followed the instructions he was given without question. A wave of power swept through the air and rolled against him like a strong ocean eddy, his own magic surfaced as a response. He lifted an eyebrow in surprise at the sensations he was feeling and seeing. The runic array on the floor had lit blindingly in response to the magic. Harry walked carefully towards what ever he was feeling.

As Harry reached out to grasp whatever was in the jar Ollivander deftly intervened lightly knocking Harry's arm aside.

"Ahh yes interesting, I was wondering if I would ever see this used. However, in conjunction with a phoenix I would never have guessed. Harry you are quite the young wizard." Ollivander assessed. Harry glanced around blearily as his vision came back.

"What exactly did I go to grab Sir?" He asked quietly, his green eyes wide and curious.

"This my dear boy is a venom gland from a three hundred year old basilisk that was killed in India. My father was on the team to help harvest the corpse. To add this to your wand will create a perfectlyf neutral wand. You will be able to do wondrous things I believe. Wondrous things indeed."

Severus and Harry made their way to the front room while Ollivander finished Harry's wand.

"You never do things in halves do you childe." Severus drew lightly.

Harry chuckled in response.

"Not if I can help it sir, I always try to the fullest of my abilities."

"Maybe you can answer some questions while we wait, that way I can figure out how to start this apprenticeship?" Severus queried.

"If you wish."

"When did you start wandless magic?"

"My Grandfather started instructing me when I was five, when he passed on his portrait continued my lessons. He also helped get me started in journalism and research such as you found me working on when we first met. He used to dictate to me what he never got around to writing. Making me research the topics on top of what ever he already had. I kind of fell in love with the research aspect of it so I continued."

"I see, so what is or are your favorite subject/s?"

"Generally Runes, Potions and Transfiguration. I like charms but not as much as the others do. Warding is a strong topic of interest. I tend to pull a lot of ideas for my work from Muggle Culture. They have quite a lovely range of ideas in fictitious works. They also have made many advancements in security as well, sometimes I find the wizarding world quite lacking. Absolutely no imagination for beings with magic."

'_Indeed'_ Severus nodded as he filed the information away, for a scion of Potter the childe couldn't be more different, he decided. _'Maybe this can work after all.'_

"Ahh, Mr. Potter. Here is your wand please give it a wave." Ollivander emerged and presenter the wand to Harry.

Grasping the wood Harry could feel the magical surge in response. The parties watched as the wand wood turned a deep red almost black in his hand before silver sparks came from the tip.

"It's perfect." Harry breathed, surprised by the enormity of the wands response. It felt like a rather well worn glove.

"I'm glad I was able to help young man, it's not often I help change the world." Ollivander said.

"May I purchase a wand holster along with this please. One with the basic charms on it." Harry spoke up after thinking for a moment.

"Certainly young man, The total will be twenty galleons and twelve sickles."

Harry counted out the money, slipping the holster onto his arm he adjusted the fit and slid his wand home. Placing the wand case into his bags, he thanked Ollivander before turning with Severus to leave the shop. Severus looked down at Harry.

"Can I make one stop on my own then meet you back here sir?" Harry turned and looked up at Severus. Severus scrutinized him for a second before nodding.

"Be quick about it please."

"Yes'sir." Harry ran off towards the Artisans shops as Severus stood there looking after him curiosity written on his face as he watched him duck into a shop. About ten minutes later Harry came trotting back smiling like crazy.

"Well shall we depart then?"

Harry looked up at him and nodded.

AN.- Well another chapter done sorry it took so bloody long. Taking care of an infant is hard. I'm trying to keep Severus in character for the most part. His personality has always seemed to be the let's wait and see take on things. From his first impression to now he is still unsure of Harry and how Harry portrays himself. He will be wondering for a while about the short sightedness of the others.

Next time: A week with Severus and some slightly alarming insights.

As always please R&R


	4. Omnipotent DelusionsA Childes Haven

AN: Thank you to all those who have decided to review and follow my story. I give you cookies. Please again don't be afraid to review and suggest I always look forward to my reader's opinions. Now without further Ado…

**Omnipotent Delusions/A Childes Haven**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office sucking on a lemon drop as he reviewed his schedule for the next few days, he was going to be overseeing Antony's training personally. Oh, the plans he had for that family. He had already coaxed them to set up a marriage contract between Antony and Ginerva Weasley. Yes, everything was going marvelously. With the elder brother out of the way in Severus's hands, he would be able to pave young Antony's way to being a figurehead. Moreover, as soon as he could convince James that Harry wasn't needed the Potter fortune would be his to handle. Magic wouldn't choose an heir until they reach their majority and James didn't know the old rituals that would decide otherwise anyway.

'_How I love it when my plans play out like a well strung fiddle.'_

Albus smiled and continued working through the constant demon known as paperwork.

~Elsewhere~

Severus and Harry reappeared with a crack on a wooded lane that just seemed to stretch onwards without end. Retrieving a piece of parchment from his robe, he handed it to Harry.

"Read and then drop the paper, commit it to memory."

_Prince's Haven can be found at 2570 Crowes Lane_

Harry committed the phrase to memory and dropped the parchment as instructed watching as it burst into flame and crumpled to ashes. Harry looked up and replayed the phrase in his head staring in awe at the massive estate house that seemingly appeared from thin air.

"Wow." Harry deadpanned.

"That does sum it up I guess, first time with a Fidelius Charm is it?" Severus had to suppress a grin at Harry's reaction. Somehow, he had a feeling he could get attached to this childe.

"Shall we go in?" He inquired.

Harry only nodded in assent and followed Severus through the gate and up towards the Manor house. Prince Manor may not have been as large as the Potter Manor house but it was at least twice as elegant and much, much older.

"How much land do you own sir, you definitely have no neighbors that I can see." Harry asked quietly.

"Around two hundred and fifty acres worth. My family uses the grounds to house various creatures and plants for potions ingredients. They have been on the forefront of Potions exploration and creation for hundreds of years. The potioneers and healers that have come from this family are nothing short of extraordinary and have been the basis for many significant changes in history."

"Wow, Sir you must be proud to be a part of such an exemplary family. I wish mine were like that."

"The Potter family is like that but in a different field. Your family is praised for their contributions in the fields of Warding and Runes."

"I know that sir, I'm just talking about the current generation. My family is a complacent bunch of fools riding on the coattails of my brothers undeserving fame."

Severus had no response to that comment, as he listened to the bitter tones of the boy standing next to him. Another puzzle piece clicked into place in his mind.

'_It is sad when a childe not even a decade old can see what the entirety of the wizarding world cannot.'_

"Let's get settled in over this coming week, then we shall create a schedule for the things I am going to be teaching you. For what it is worth welcome to my home. Twilly!"

POP!

A female house elf in a sage green uniform popped into the room.

"Yes, Master Severus sir?"

"Please help my apprentice Mr. Potter by showing him to the room he is to use whilst he stays here. After that's done and his belongings are put away, have him join me in the informal lounge please." Severus stated silkily before he turned and walked away. Twilly turned and scrutinized Harry with her wide blue grey eyes.

"Youse is lucky Master Severus agreed, he has never had an apprentice before. Swore he'd never have one actually. Please work hard for him young master, He has lived a hard lonely life." Twilly stated plainly, Harry nodded. "Follow Twilly young master, I shall show youse to your rooms."

Harry followed the sedate little elf through the corridors of the manor taking in and memorizing the route back to the foyer. As he walked, he observed his surroundings. The decor was Olde' English classic décor with a color pallet of light blues and sage tones mixed carefully with white. The floors were a beautiful black marble with white veining, giving the home an appearance of old money without seeming overbearing. They slowly came to a halt out side of a room above the door was a caduceus.

"Here we is Young master, these rooms are the apprentice suite. You have a private study, bath and bedroom. If there is nothing else please call me when youse have finished putting away your things and I shall lead youse to Master Severus." Twilly squeaked out.

"Thank you Twilly, I shall let you know when I have finished." Harry said politely before the house elf popped off.

He placed his hand against the door and pushed. He walked into the room and his jaw dropped, if this was the apprentice's suite he could hardly imagine what the heir or Master's Suites looked like. The room was a beautiful forest green trimmed in white and black. The carpet was a soft beige while the ceiling was a clean white and crossed with finished dark oak beams. The four-poster bed was made of deeply colored cherry wood, as was the wardrobe. Off to either side of the room there were doorways presumably leading to the bath and study. On the nightstand, there was a piece of parchment obviously waiting to be read. Getting over his shock Harry walked over to the bed, he pulled out his trunk from the pocket of his robes he set it on the floor and re-enlarged with a tap of his wand. Sitting on the bed, he picked up the letter and read.

_Harry, _

_ First: let me welcome you to my family's home. Your quarters have been used over the years to house the many apprentice's my family has had. You are welcome to decorate the rooms as you see fit within reason. If you need help at any point in time, please call either Twilly or Keelik. They are the personal elves of my family. When you are done in your rooms I shall be awaiting you in the informal lounge so we can get to know each other and set some ground rules. I hope this arrangement will work out between us. My first impression of you was quite positive. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Severus Tobias Prince-Snape_

Harry blinked owlishly at the note in his hands before setting it down and getting back up, moving over to his trunk he proceeded to start putting his things away all while thinking over his unique arrangement. He knew his parents thought that potions were useless for anything besides healing and dark arts. Harry knew this was not the case and was relatively determined to do his absolute best to prove them wrong. In his eyes, this particular arrangement was the best thing that could ever happen to him. He grinned as he threw on a work robe and walked out of the room.

Making his way to the entrance hall Harry took the time to observe his surroundings better as he quickly established a memorized route in his head. At the entrance hall, he called for Twilly, who proceeded to show him to the informal lounge. Severus was seated reading a potions journal drinking a cup of tea, Harry walked over to him silently and took up a silent vigil across from the distracted man as he waited to be acknowledged. After a few minutes, Severus glanced up and startled slightly as he noticed the young boy across from him, cursing silently that he hadn't heard the boys approach. Clearing his throat, he quickly re-schooled his features and spoke.

"I trust you find everything to your liking?"

"Yes'sir"

"Now, Mr. Potter,"

"Harry sir" Harry quickly interrupted, eyes narrowing slightly at the formal address.

"Excuse me?"

"Harry please sir, Mr. Potter is my father in fact if you wish come up with your own name for me feel free, the less I am associated with my family the happier I am." The boy interrupted again with an air of disdain and disgust lacing his voice heavily.

"Very well for now I shall endeavor to abide by your wishes, however if you displease me I shall revert to calling you by your surname." Severus responded as he filed the information away. Seemingly, his first and second impressions of the youth were not that far off.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, I shall be going over any prior knowledge you have, with you tomorrow. You shall also be introduced to some of the various tools and ingredients we shall be dealing with, over the time you are here there may or may not be two other boys joining us for extra tutoring. There will also be two other men whom you already know joining in for your own tutoring, they are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Severus finished watching Harry's eyes light up in recognition, he allowed himself to grin internally at the fact the boy in front of him was happy.

"Thank you sir, for allowing me to see my Uncles again. It means a lot to me." Harry said sincerely.

"You are welcome I spoke with them not that long after we came to an accord they shall be instructing you in Charms and Transfiguration, we shall all take turns with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Is this amiable?"

Harry nodded before frowning, "Who would the boys be, sir?"

"The Weasley twins spoke to me this year about learning more potions and experimenting, they have an ambition so to speak in which they would be moderately successful. I have agreed to tutor them. I figured that I might speak to them and their parents and see if I may jump start their tutoring."

"Oh, Ok I've always wanted to meet them, their younger brother is a major prat though."

"Language please Harry."

Harry had the decency to blush at the chastisement. He looked up at his teacher and witnessed for a moment how the man's ebony eyes danced in amusement before they went flat again.

'_So Severus has a sense of humor eh! He seems to enjoy sarcastic wit maybe this will work out swimmingly after all.'_ Harry mused to himself. _'After all subtlety is an art form, people's body language explains so much.' _

"Weren't we going to establish some ground rules sir?" Harry asked nonchalantly leaning back.

"Very astute young man and yes we were. Anything on your mind in particular." Severus asked intrigued by the abrupt change in topic.

"My request is for you to not reveal anything you learn of me to anyone but those I trust implicitly. I am a relatively private person and I wish to remain so. Beyond that don't sneak up on me but I believe that became common knowledge at Ollivanders." Harry replied looking vaguely amused at the memory.

"Quite, I have few rules in this house but the ones I have must be followed explicitly. First: Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner are all at specified times. If you cannot make it on time please let one of the house elves know. Second: The cordoned section of the Library is strictly off limits, those are strictly Family Magicks and Dark Arts Books. Third: if you are headed out onto the grounds leave me a note. Fourth: you are not to use the lab with out supervision if you cannot find me call a house elf they will be able to relay a message to me. Fifth: if I am entertaining my associates maintain proper etiquette please. Are these acceptable?" Severus stated leveling a stare at Harry who returned it with a cool gaze of his own.

"Yes' sir." He responded quietly.

"Are there any places in the house off limits besides the lab and ingredient storage, Sir?"

"My rooms and the Master Study, you may only bother me there if it is a true emergency."

"May I cook or not, I happen to be rather fond of doing so would it offend you or your house elves for me to do so on occasion?" Harry asked surprising Severus.

"I don't believe it shall be an issue please coordinate with Twilly before hand however."

"Is there anything else sir, or may I go and learn my way around before dinner?" Harry asked his instructor.

"You may go, Dinner is at six-thirty." Severus dismissed him.

Harry wandered off through the house, as he poked his head into the various rooms. Making his way back to his room he admired the décor it seemed as if the man's family had a humble but exquisite taste all the same. As he walked he started humming a muggle song he had heard whilst he was out.

"Cats in the cradle, and a silver spoon

little boy blue and the man on the moon,

when yah coming home dad, I don't know when

but we'll get together then , I know we'll have a good time then."

He smiled as he arrived out of his rooms, walking in he opened his trunk he pulled out his clothes and put them in the wardrobe. He took out his broom that Uncle Paddy had gotten him for his sixth birthday. Looking around he frowned where to put it? He set it on the bed and pulled out his grand dads small portrait.

"Hey Granddad?"

"Yes Harry," Charelus responded after a moment.

"What is the incantation for levitating something again? I want to try out my wand."

"It's Wingardium Leviosa, the wand movement is a swish and flick, like this." He pantomimed with his finger. "Copy the movement first and then incant."

Harry nodded and did as he was told. Charelus nodded smiling softly.

"Very good now aim at what you are trying to levitate and incant the spell with the wand movement. Then slowly direct your wand to where ever you wish the object to follow." Harry smiled then turned to the broom lying on his bed. Taking aim with his wand, he moved his wand and intoned.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Smiling brightly as the broom started to float slowly upwards. Once it reached the desired height he slowly maneuvered it to rest on top of his wardrobe.

"Very good my boy, remember what I told you about magic when you were little right? When you were learning wandless magic." Charelus asked.

"Magic is all about intent right?"

"Close, very close. Magic is about intent but you also have to be able to visualize the results. Magic is a semi-sentient entity so it works better if you ask it for cooperation rather than demanding its use. However, only the most disciplined mages are able to understand and implement this teaching." Charelus looked at his grandson taking notes with a dicta-quill.

Harry spent the next several hours like this as his Grandfather taught him basic spells and wand movements. Harry finally looked down at his watch and noted that it was well past five-thirty p.m.

"Hey Granddad? I think that's enough for the night, I have to get to dinner and get my schedule from Master Severus."

"Ok my boy be sure to eat right though, balanced diet and all that." Charelus smiled at his Grandson as he placed the portrait down and scampered off to the dining room.

Severus sat in the dining room waiting for his young charge to join him for dinner. He pulled out the book that the boy had given him in Diagon Alley. What was it that the boy had said about it again?

' "_I'm ready now sir. I wouldn't open that until we are secured in your home though I wouldn't take kindly to a ministry worker finding out I owned that particular volume." What in the world did the childe mean by that?' _He wondered as he stared at the covered volume in front of him.

"You know, you will gain the answer to your question if you open it instead of glaring at it. I highly doubt you will absorb the information through osmosis anyway." An amused lilt came from the doorway. Severus spun around in shock wand in hand to find Harry leaning on the door jam smiling slightly with an eyebrow raised.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who startles easily." He observed quirking a half smile as Severus tried to ease his racing heart. Severus glared at him and Harry smiled openly back.

"For what it's worth I apologize for startling you." He said sincerely with an amused undertone. Severus snorted in response as the boy sat down opposite him at the table. Their meal appeared shortly afterwards, Harry waited until Severus served himself before reaching for the serving platters. He grabbed some of the chicken, green beans and turnips and a freshly made dinner roll. He said a small grace and began eating quietly. Severus was surprised again, for what seemed like the hundredth time today. He had expected the boy to at least become a little more chatty during dinner most children were, but no the boy had said nothing other than ask the days blessing and observe proper decorum of a Master Apprentice relationship before shutting up and eating as if it were the most common thing in the world.

He narrowed his eyes in thought. How had the boy learned etiquette, it certainly was not from James or Lily. Harry even put the most ostensible pureblood to shame seemingly without even trying to. His were practiced actions of someone who did not mind the quiet atmosphere. Severus was extremely startled as he looked at the boy and saw himself sitting there, and that realization scared him greatly. It painted a picture of someone too often left to their own devices used to being alone and comforted by the silence around them. It only drove home his earlier suspicions about the boy. Shaking his head minutely, he finished his dinner and waited on Harry, they were going to have a long discussion this week.

Albus Dumbledore smiled happily sucking on a lemon drop. He had done it he had convinced the Potter's that it was in their best interest to make Antony the heir. Harry was no longer in the way of his goals. It didn't even take too much to convince them either. All he had to do was enforce their observations of jealousy and viola their minds were made up. It even came with the additional bonus of depending on where he was sorted and who he associated with they would disown him. He chuckled shaking his head people were so easy to manipulate. Besides it was all for the greater good.

AN: wow another chapter complete please r&r I appreciate the reviews they give me a sense of what to improve upon. Next chapter A week, A month, A year. See you next time.


	5. A Week, A Month, A Year

**A.N. Ok sorry peeps uploaded the unfinished version of the chappie before hand sorry. i apologize.**

**A Week, A Month, A year**

Severus was surprised _again._ Seriously, every time he thought he couldn't be caught off guard, it happened again. No really, the boy was a bloody genius.

'_Seriously, how come nobody has seen it?'_

He and Harry had spent the first two days getting used to the new routine, going over Harry's prior knowledge and getting used to each other. Well from what he heard from McGonogall, he definitely had no room to complain. Apparently teaching Antony is a nightmare. Supposedly, the childe had no sense of decorum or self-control. She had also complained that James had been bragging about how the boy was a great flier and sure to make the Quidditch team when he came to school. He smirked as he looked over at his apprentice who was working on a pain relieving draught. Smug in the knowledge that he had lucked out and had gotten the smarter twin.

'_If the boy flies half as well as he studies I may just give up my dignity and beg the sorting hat to put him in Slytherin.' _

He chuckled quietly under his breath at that thought. They had had a small confrontation the first day about Severus's suspicions, Harry had confirmed them but had also rightly pointed out that Severus couldn't legally do anything for him since the Potter's had more sway over public opinion and could ruin him. They would have to wait until something happened and exposed them or Harry was disowned. Severus had grudgingly admitted that Harry was correct and his logic sound. Still he couldn't help but wonder why the Potter's had changed so drastically.

Harry had come along wonderfully absorbing all the knowledge presented to him like a sponge. He felt most at home when he was brewing however, it was almost as if he was transported to an entirely different plane of existence. He always had this easy look of concentration with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. Severus couldn't help but feel some small measure of pride watching Harry work. The book Harry had given him he had salivated over the night before. An original un-revised version of Moste Potente Potions, he had never even been given an opportunity to glimpse something so rare, let alone use it. Harry had introduced him to his Grandfather's Portrait, whom Severus had thanked profusely in his excitement.

Harry had laughed lightly at the antics of the older man and had gotten a genuine smile in return. Yes, they decided this was going to be a wonderful arrangement.

The end of the week came too quickly and Harry had to go home. His shoulders sagged as he thought of the _warm _reception he was sure to receive. He was lucky it was only going to be for two days. _What was_ _the worst that could happen_? As he stepped out of the floo Harry was greeted with a rough shove that sent him sprawling, he looked up to see his brother sneering down at him.

"Why did _you_ have to come back? We were happier with you being gone." He sneered at Harry who glared back defiantly. Harry picked himself up and dusted off. Flipping his wand from his holster he Evanescoed the soot that had smudged the floor from the spill he had taken. Looking back at his brother who was glaring at the silent spell casting, he turned and walked off to his room. An hour or so later he drifted to the library when voices in the main study caught his attention. Murmuring a disillusionment charm he stood out side the door as his parents discussed him. After ten minutes, he was getting angry.

'_How Dare They? What gives them the right to decide that with out my input? It's MY BODY, MY MAGIC. They will NOT touch me.' _Harry turned on the spot and dashed silently down the hall.

That night at dinner Harry once again found himself excluded from the conversation, he sat and listened slightly, whilst musing about the conversation he had heard earlier, to the others go on talking about Antony's training. Finishing his food, he got up to place the dishes in the sink followed soon by his brother. He never knew the spell was coming until it was to late.

Harry awoke as another blow landed on his bare back, he couldn't move though he'd be damned if he didn't try.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU WERE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH TALKING TO YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT!" his father screamed at him spittle flying everywhere.

He racked his brain trying to comprehend what his father was talking about, the belt came down again laying his back wide open. It dawned on him that Antony framed him for something again. Harry reached out from where his magic connected him to the wards, he willed the ancient manor to unbind him and place him in his room. A small pop and he was in his room unbound with his father roaring in confusion down stairs. Hurriedly shrinking his dresser and his trunk he shoved them in his pocket, he checked his wand holster for his wand and popped out right as James slammed open the door. Appearing just outside the barrier to Princes Haven Harry stepped forwards and collapsed in a heap.

Severus had just settled down for the evening pondering the childe he had taken care of over the week, he found himself at a loss. He wondered if Lily, James and Albus were really that blind, even Minerva was casting her doubts about Antony in their letters of correspondence, they would have to wait on Filius and Ponoma to get back before they could get their input. He broke out of his thought, as the wards shifted letting him know someone was outside.

'_Who's calling at almost Eleven O-Clock?'_

He called Twilly to him.

"Yes Master Severus?"

"Can you see who's at the boundary Twilly?" She nodded and popped away. A minute later, she returned frantically babbling to him to come quickly. He quickly grabbed a dress robe and slippers and ran out the door. A little ways down the drive he stumbled upon the reason for Twilly's frantic babbling in the form of one unconscious bleeding Harry Potter.

~Three Days Later~

Harry groaned through the pounding in his head, his brain was fuzzy and he couldn't quite remember what had happened. He groggily opened his eyes as he tried to piece things together; the last thing he remembered was begging the wards to get him away from James. His eyes snapped open as everything fell into place with sudden clarity; he was back at Prince's Haven, shit.

Severus decided at that point to walk through the door and check on his ward. He noticed as Harry slid into a reclined position and looked at him with a guardedness in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better Sir."

Severus nodded and pulled out his wand flicking it at Harry. A quill and parchment appeared beside him writing the results of the diagnostic charm. As it finished, he grabbed the paper out of the air and conjured a chair to sit in as he reviewed it.

Harry watched as Severus's brow furrowed and he mumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong sir?" He inquired.

"Your scar reeks of dark magic Harry, the scan I performed was one of the most in depth charms that they use it creates a full medical history, the only ones stronger no-one can use."

"Why can no one use them?"

"They have to be performed by a parseltongue, they are parsel magic."

"Ahh, that explains the snakes on a caduceus. I always wondered about that."

"Indeed. We will need to get someone who specializes in curse breaking to look at it. Though it does lend credence to my theory."

"What theory is that sir?"

Severus looked at him for a long moment. Harry met his gaze coolly.

"My theory that you are the "boy-who-lived""

"Ahhh, so you drew that conclusion as well? I figured that out a long time ago when my grandfather started my occlumency training."

Severus smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Your almost done healing, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your parents have said you've run away, the current threat is that if you don't come back they are going to burn you from the tapestry and disown you, I got the owl earlier supposedly incase you show up here."

"I'm not going back." Severus looked up sharply at the sudden iciness in the boy's voice.

"Why not? Don't you want to retain your last name and family magic's?"

Harry laughed,

"I don't see how this is a laughing manner."

"I already completed the ritual for the ward stone sir. I figured they would do this anyway. I completed it under my Grandfather's guidance, while my name might be stripped from me the magic's won't. Besides the goblin's and I have come up with an alternative for me anyway."

Despite himself, Severus was intrigued and impressed at how the childe in front of him thought ahead.

"And what might that be." He inquired. Harry smiled eerily at the Potions Master.

"Why I go back to the original family name."

"What's your original lineage then."

"Peverell." Severus paused, then.

"Very funny Harry"

"I'm not joking." Harry deadpanned.

Severus stared at him,

"Your serious," Harry nodded.

"You're actually descended from them." He nodded again

"They actually existed."

"YES, they actually existed sir. I wouldn't claim it for no reason. The original family tapestry in Potter Castle shows it." Harry stated exasperatedly.

"Holy Circe, so are they real." Severus asked feeling dazed.

"Yes they are real, only someone in my lineage can wield them without side effects though and even then only after they fully claim their heritage." Harry responded solemnly. Severus just shook his head.

"How in the world did you discover it?" He asked slightly in awe of the young man before him. Harry leveled him with a sad stare.

"Ample amounts of time alone with family portraits who love history and have access to hidden rooms. Copious amounts of energy and time wasted talking to the goblins and scrounging money for an in-depth inheritance test, a love for research and planning for the inevitable and a certain amount of gall to say up yours to the Headmaster of Hogwarts and my parents." Harry responded drily. Severus chuckled and shook his head.

"All right just send an owl out tomorrow telling them you don't care or something, I really want to see the looks on their faces when you turn up a Lord of one of the Moste Ancient and Nobel houses."

Harry nodded before drifting back off to sleep smiling lightly.

Two days later.

A brown barn owl came soaring through the open window of the Potter Estate clutching a Manila envelope in its talons. It dove over to the table and dropped the letter in question in Lily's lap as she finished breakfast. She picked up said letter and absentmindedly opened it and skimmed it. She let out a small gasp and re read it more thoroughly.

_James and Lily,_

_ I saw the lovely crop of crap you two wrote up for the paper. Surmised to say I'm not coming back so please make do on your threats. You all were planning it eventually anyway; I just decided to leave on my own terms. I am successful and don't need you. Don't worry about money I have more than enough from my time as a theory writer. I don't care if you believe me or not, as far as I'm concerned, your opinions don't mean anything anyway. On a side note I am pretty popular though you will never guess who I am, pen name and all that. I hope that Antony's ego will deflate in the coming years if only to spare him the burden of getting through a door without assistance. However, I doubt it. Have fun playing happy family and If I have the misfortune to see you all again. I have the pleasure in knowing that you won't know who I am. So, have a great rest of your miserable lives. Ciao._

_ Your Former Son,_

_ Harry _

A pit of emptiness settled slowly in her stomach, so much a testament to the fact that he was gone that she didn't even notice the tears. That was how James found her an hour later when he finally came down stairs, just as quickly he ran and flooed Dumbledore with the news.

Gringotts Same Day

Harry was in a meeting right before the official renouncing of his name deciding finally on his new one. As of today, Harry James Potter died to be reborn as Cian Corvo Peverell. In a dusty tome that they only look at once a year, one name would dissolve to be replaced by another. Harry was led to a ritual room within the bowels of Gringotts to complete the transition. He stripped his clothes and donned a plain white cotton ritual robe. He needed to complete the cleansing and renaming ritual. Kneeling in the circle, he took the Athame and cut his hand. Holding it over the crystal bowl he bled until it was three quarters full. The goblins cave him a willow bark compress for his hand, as any magic would botch the pure sacrifice. He dropped the robe until it only covered his waist. A goblin ritual elder came and painted the runic representation of his name across his shoulders on his back. Taking the Athame from him, they drew a quick slice through the name symbolizing his "death". Another goblin came forward and got the brush and bowl and painted the new runic name across his heart before stepping back.

The goblins joined hands and started chanting for a good ten minutes. Harry at that time sat silently in the circle with his eyes closed. He felt his magic rise and swell with the chanting. Several times, it fought against foreign magic before breaking free to surge onwards. The final problem came when his magic went to cleanse his soul of foreign magic. As the magic reached its peak a searing, pain tore across his skull pushing back against the cleansing with all its might. He struggled against the foreign being with all his might. The last thing he remembered before passing out was a surge of foreign magic assimilating with his core and an inhumane scream.

Cian woke up two days later in his bedroom at Severus's house, the latter had received to boy from the Goblins with instructions to return a day or so after the boy woke next. They had to scrub the ritual room clean from the surge of magic that had emanated from the boy. Severus had been astounded at that remark, he had known the boy was powerful but this was insane. As it was Cian woke up today was the day he was supposed to officially start his Apprenticeship. Severus walked into check on him.

"Finally awake. Mind telling me exactly why I had to carry you back here from Gringotts." He inquired sternly.

Cian looked at him.

"Truthfully I am… unsure how I ended up unconscious sir. The last thing I remember is a blinding pain and a scream. The goblins probably know or are researching it." He said slowly trying to recall everything. "Thank you though for your help."

Severus gave a curt nod.

"I was told to instruct you that any physical changes that may happen shall manifest over the next few days as a result of dominant blood traits coming forward. This way you shant be alarmed." Cian nodded, having expected this. "We will be having four guests for dinner tonight. Your God-mutt and his pet wolf will be joining us as will the Weasley twins. They will be attending summer lessons with us in order to work on their experimental potions. When you feel well enough come down for lunch."

"Yes Sir."

Five hours later Cian was bouncing off the walls in anticipation, figuratively at least. Outwardly he was calm and poised other than a slight nervous twitch of his fingers every few seconds or so, his Dog-Father and Mooney were going to be flooing in soon and it was his job to receive them since Severus still couldn't stand their company for long periods of time. He startled from his thoughts as the floo flared to life ejecting a pair of identical red heads.

"Oy, Gred. I think we're here."

"I do believe you are correct dear Forge."

"Now who's this 'Andsome young man to greet lowly ruffians such as us."

Cian chuckled and gave a short bow.

"Cian Peverell at your service kind sirs."

Fred whistled, "Peverell you say, and that's legit."

Cian nodded.

"Well George we have a legend among us."

"Ahh, not really, I'm more average than anything." Cian chuckled scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He heard a quiet snort in the corner too low for the other two to catch.

"Well allow us to introduce ourself." (Yes this was typed on purpose.)

"I am the illustriously handome twin known as Gred." Fred said with a sweeping bow.

"And I am the better looking one known as Forge." George said puffing out his chest like a under grown peacock.

" Also known as Fred and Ahhhhhhh!" their show ending when the floo flared again and ejected two more men behind them bowling them all head over heals to land at Cian's feet.

Chuckles turned into full-blown laughter from two sources at the sight of the ungainly pile on the floor.

"Oi. OI, less laughing and more helping I'm stuck." An indignant voice groused.

"Sure sure padfoot hold on a sec." Cian said wiping tears out of his eyes. He started to help them all separate and dust off. He evanscoed the soot from the floor and their robes still giggling mirthfully every few seconds or so.

Severus snuck back off around the corner grinning in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, hiding a camera inside the pocket of his cloak. He had to admit it if only to himself. That after years of being alone this change was kind of nice.

Everyone in the foyer was finally up and standing having gotten untangled and dusted off. Introductions were finally being made, again. Sirius and Remus were watching the twins go through their spiel in bemusement. Cian was watching everyone mirth plain as day on his face. The twins finished their sequence only to be subjected to half of their idols own.

"Well my fellow pranksters, I am the illustrious Mr. Padfoot and this rather dingy looking fellow is the droll Mr. Mooney, marauders abound and Prank-master's extraordinaire." Sirius flourished an exaggerated bow only to have Remus send him sprawling with a flick of his wand and a half raised eyebrow. A muffled shout of "Hey" came from the crumpled form on the floor as the silent sticking charm took effect much to Sirius's chagrin.

"Now that the dog has been muzzled for the moment, I can properly introduce us, Hello my name is Remus Lupin and this rather dumb mutt is Sirius Black and please don't let the name fool you he is hardly if at all serious." He looked at the two young men in question, only to find them in throes of hero worship.

"Oh, dear this is going to end badly, I just know it." He muttered to himself. Waving his want, he released Sirius and turned to Cian.

"It's wonderful to see you again Harry." He smiled warmly at his pup.

Cian looked at the two of them before swiftly giving them both a quick hug. Stepping back, he looked at them, before shaking his head.

"I no longer go by Harry. My new and legal name is Cian. Cian Corvo Peverell."

Both men looked at him quizzically before Remus spoke up.

"Well I'm sure you have quite the story to tell. Shall we get along to dinner; it wouldn't do to keep our kind host waiting. Severus has limited patience to begin with." He smiled jovially as he herded the group into following Cian. That evening was the first of many throughout the summer.

~Time Skip Sept. 1st~

Cian sank back into his quilted bedspread and sighed. He would have to wait till winter break before he could attempt anything new. Severus had been extremely strict about that. He could brew anything he knew but nothing he hadn't learned yet. He had taken to potions like a fish to water and was currently involved in rewriting old potions manuals to be more user friendly. Tomorrow he would move into the old Potter Castle, the Goblins had stated that since his Father had never claimed the Lords Ring, he could since he was the first born. He had chosen not to do so permanently but instead had taken the ring for enough time to transfer the property and lands back into the old family name. The goblins had laughed at his guile and cunning. He had renamed the estate to and since it was still in the family technically, his father had no sway over him using it or not. Already Remus had moved in and was overseeing everything to prepare for his arrival. Thinking back over the summer months, he smiled at how much he had accomplished.

He had changed much over the summer; inwardly he was still the same, albeit with a bit more knowledge. Outwardly however was a different kettle of fish. He had grown a good two inches and now stood at 56" tall at around a good 75 lbs. his frame was wiry and lean. His hair had gone from dark brown to deep black with a natural blue sheen and had straitened out. It now fell to mid shoulder; he kept it back in a braid. He was pale but not unhealthily so, but the biggest change had been his eyes. Where before they had been clear-cut emerald, they were now a deep Persian green with a hint of silver. Making him a striking figure for someone only 10 years of age.

He had claimed Lordship over the Slytherin line as well by right of descendant and conquest. Officially marking him in the goblins, knowledge as the true boy-who-lived. That had given him and the others a laugh over dinner one night; he wasn't about to make it public knowledge though. The Weasley twins had started calling him Lisk. Short for Basilisk, since he was now the "Official" king of the snake line. His first official act as Lord Slytherin had been the subsequent disownment of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. That had been a surprise, because when the name popped up with known alias's next to it he had almost fainted. Unfortunately, since he couldn't claim the ring to wear until seventeen as per family rules, he had to make due with the heirs ring so he could not remove Tom's ability of Parseltongue. That had gotten a small chortle from Severus at the thought.

Sev had been a wonderful mentor; he was delighted to have someone else understand what he saw in his passion. Yes, he actually did give permission for the nickname too, unless of course in official capacity. Dumbledore had tried to pop by once or twice to speak with him. No doubt trying to coerce him back to the Potter family in someway shape or form. However there had always been a convenient cauldron explosion whenever he had paid a visit. As he started to drift off to sleep, Cian noticed a slight glow start in the corner as his eyes finally drifted shut.

~Dumbledore's Office, Start of term~

Fawkes was watching in irritation as his human paced back and forth in the office muttering. This had been a common occurrence since that other two legger had fire called at the start of the summer. He had finally been getting through to his human, and the other had set him right back at the beginning again, trilling in agitation he shuffled his feet on the perch trying to get his human's attention.

Dumbledore was deep in contemplation, Harry had gone and run away, according to Severus the boy was living as a muggle and the only contact that he had with Wizards was of that as Severus's apprentice. When the boy had been disowned, the old contract he had drawn had been destroyed. Apparently, the child was so good that Severus was loathe to let him go and drew up a contract with the goblins in Official Capacity. That threw a wrench in everything. Any missive he had sent trying to contact Harry had gone and returned unopened, tracking spells wouldn't lock on. Searching had brought him no luck. It was if the boy had vanished. Every time he had gone over to speak with him about giving up his magic, something seemed to happen. This was a disaster, Harry needed to give up the little amount of magic that he had to his brother. All for the greater good. He continued to pace as he waited and plotted. Soon the staff and students would arrive and he would be able to be the benevolent god again.

~Prince Estate~

Cian woke in the morning with the curious sensation of something tugging at him. He got dressed as quickly as he could and went to get breakfast. Twilly would only wait so long. He smiled lightly, before exiting the room; he grabbed his violin, for whatever reason he felt he needed to take it with him. He went down and sat at the dining room table, serving himself from the few dishes there. He dug into a hearty breakfast of eggs, hash and toast. Pouring himself a drink from the pitcher, he winced as whatever was tugging at him became more insistent. Finishing his breakfast, he stood and walked out to the terrace. Sitting down on the flagstone he pulled out his violin and started to play, a haunting melody winding it's way into the morning air.

The day was overcast and slightly chilly, and with every note he played, it seemed at is the sensation got stronger. He closed his eyes and gave into the urge that was telling him to play. He sat there playing for at least two hours or so conveying his every feeling through the violin's strings, expressing himself more so in those two hours than ever before. He was so focused that he didn't realize he had drawn an attentive audience, in the form of creatures and house elves. Nor did he realize that the outpouring of emotions had left him with a magical aura that was damned near palpable. Twilly cried as she dutifully hid the camera she had used to capture this spectacle. Her master had done himself proud when he chose this boy as an apprentice. Her orders to capture anything out of the ordinary had come in handy today, what would Master Severus think, she wondered. As she had listened to the young man play she felt as if someone had taken her soul and flayed it bare, the emotions invoked and magic felt had certainly been beyond measure.

Cian was broken from his melancholy by a feeling of intense comfort stirring from within. He looked up and was startled to find so many creatures laying down and listening to his music, even for a wizard it was surreal. A loud birds cry emanated from the air looking up he watched as a raven the size of a medium dog flew down from the sky. Landing it stood at least two feet three inches tall. Its wingspan was at least four feet wide. Obviously this was no ordinary bird, to supplement this theory was the odd coloring of the pinion feathers on the wings. Quick as lightning the bird stabbed it's beak out and pecked Cian's leg hard enough to draw blood. Crying out at the sudden pain, he scooted away and watched as the bird bit it's own leg open.

Offering the leg to Cian it looked at him pointedly. Staring for a moment more, it finally dawned on him that it was initiating a familiar bond with him. Taking his hand, he cautiously caught some blood on his fingers and brought it to his mouth to swallow. He ingested the blood rubbing what was left over the open wound on his leg watching in fascination as the inherent magic stitched the wound shut leaving the image of a bird in flight right above his ankle.

"_Human,"_ the bird fluffed as Cian startled looking back at it from examining the mark.

"Yes," he bit out hesitantly. The raven cocked its head in amusement.

"_You are probably full of questions right now, but for the time being let me introduce myself, I am Lampades the Morrigan Raven. Your magic has called me to become your bonded. What is the name of my noble summoner?" _

"Cian, My name is Cian Corvo Peverell."

~TimeSkip~

Time passed swiftly for Cian and Lampades, it had been hilarious introducing the bird to Sirius and Remus. Lampades had taken a liking to pecking Sirius in the head for stupid quips. Remus always got a kick out of that. Soon enough summer had rolled back around again a full year had passed and Cian was turning eleven.

A.N. ALLLLLRIGHT phew. Wipe imaginary sweat off brow. This is my longest chapter yet. So please REVIEW. If you do you get a imaginary cookie. I had a lot of problems with this chapter due to writers block so forgive me if any mistakes are made. Enjoy.

P.S. watch?v=YcNOW2LB9Jc this is a link so you can understand the type of music I was decribing. Ciao.


	6. Dance with the Benevolent Devil

**A. re read the last chapter i fixed it from the glitch that occured the chapter is longer than what was showed.**

Ok I'm not normally one to reply to reviews (even though I enjoy them) but a few things were mentioned that I thought needed clarification. Please do not misunderstand this as a dig against you all.

Professor Radar: Firstly, As you pointed out Harry is 9/10 ish therefore the letter was meant to be childish and not well planned out. Secondly, his appearance does change at the end of the chapter. Thirdly it all comes down to DDores machinations, he really isn't Sev's ward hes emancipated. Sorry if that wasn't made clear. Thank you though for the constructive criticism.

Annabeth Volturi: the reason Lily shed a tear is because even as cold hearted as she allegedly is some part of her still recognized him as her son. Even the most coldhearted person is capable of some small emotion. This part of her is recognizing the loss for what it is.

This guy doesn't have a clue: Magical heir or not Professor Radar pointed it out the best they can still find and kill him. I always refer to the previous chapters when writing the next.

Autumn Gold: yes eventually all three hollows will fall into his hands.

Moi: Good point but whether they had disowned him or not he was still emancipated via the ritual when he reverted to his Ancestors name.

AND NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

A Dance with the Benevolent Devil

Dumbledore looked down dispassionately at the small form on the ritual dais. The child a little boy had been forcibly orphaned, when the family had been robbed. The young muggle born boy was just one of the many sacrifices he had to make to help the Greater Good. Since Harry was no longer available, he would remove the core from this boy to add to Antony's. Frankly, Antony was a disappointment in and of himself, while he was reasonably powerful for a child his age he was still not, where he should have been. Frowning he resumed performing the set up for the ritual, he would just tell the Potter's that he needed their son for a check up. His mind wandered as he performed the all to familiar ritual that he had helped Grindelwald with when they were younger, cursing the boy that had run away.

He remembered the day James had come rushing into his office telling him of that blasted letter. While it did solve some of their problems, it created that many more. Any missive sent was returned and locator spells did not work on him either, it had gotten them so desperate that they had checked the school register, Harry Potter's name however was nowhere on the list. There were only three ways that could happen, The first and most obscure was the renaming ceremony that the druids used to practice. Dumbledore seriously doubted it was that however the specifics had been lost to time and memory. The two more commonplace however was if he had formally renounced his heritage to magic itself and magic granted his request and stripped his core from him or he had died and since their were still active trails on him he most certainly had not died. He probably went the way that most muggle borns did who did not wish to practice and renounced his heritage. Especially if the reports that he was living among muggles were to be believed. One did not need a magical core to brew potions anyway; he would have to ask Severus. He mused. Oh, look it was time to go get Antony.

~A week prior to Sept. 1st ~

Cian bowed to his Sensei in farewell and swept from the Dojo. He had convinced Sev to include Martial Arts into his already busy schedule once they had started earlier. When inquired about why he wished for instruction he had replied about not liking to keep all his eggs in one basket or some such proverb he really couldn't remember. Sev had signed him up acting as a Proxy-Guardian for him in the muggle world, a favor he was thankful to him for. The thing that had sold it to Sev though was the promise of learning mental discipline through meditation and the fact that the man was a squib. He smirked at the priceless reactions he had gotten when they had come to see his first belt test. Purebloods really missed out on so much with their ideals. He turned to his familiar Lampades or Ades for short and started to stroke his shining black feathers. Cian's deep green eyes clouded over at his Sensei's last words to him, the man was the first and only person outside of Sev that he let get close access to his scars both physical and mental. Sensei had told him not to get pulled into the black and white of the world.

"_Cian if you walk the line of grey and keep a cool head you will always come out of any situation a better person from it. The world is not a black and white place but infinite shades of grey keep this in mind. I sense there will be trying times coming your way."_

Cian smiled at the memory as he walked to the portkey point his Sensei had then given him two books. He had explained that they were the books he swore his life by, one was a book on Japanese Proverbs by Genkai Kishimoto a retired Martial Arts Grandmaster and the other was Tsun Tzu's: The Art of War. He had promised to read them in his spare time. Portkeying to Prince's Haven he had an hour to get ready to pick up his school stuff in Diagon Alley. Sev was to accompany him for his shopping and he was going to play the part of a foreign Muggleborn student. His new appearance made him look somewhat exotic and the last known relatives of the Peverell's still using the name were recorded in the east anyway.

An hour later Remus poked his head in and inquired if he was ready. He nodded in assent and turned to follow, when a sudden thought flitted across his mind so suddenly he stopped in his tracks. He grinned and vowed to bring it up to everyone downstairs. He grabbed the Gi he just shed and swept from the room.

"Hey everybody," he greeted as he walked into the room receiving greeting of similar accord. He walked up to Sev smirking casually, "I have an idea Sev, to offset the attention my name shall invest."

"Oh, and what's that Cian?" Severus inquired raising a pointed eyebrow.

"Well we know that the last of the living Peverell's are now living in the Oriental countries right." Severus nodded not knowing where this was going.

"I looked into the Family Archive and they are originally from Japan and were driven out. They migrated here and settled changing the name from Kavaa to the French Peverell, so what if I changed my dress clothes to a more oriental style to preserve the idea that I was raised out of country in my Homeland and moved back to my families ancestral home here in the U.K. This will explain the fact that I already have a wand. Especially since it doesn't have the trace on it, I can have the Goblins draw up a believable paper trail." Cian finished. Sirius broke out in a fit of laughter as Severus and Remus looked thoughtful.

"Well it would definitely explain you appearing out of nowhere, it could work." Severus smiled at him as Remus finished musing.

"A plan worthy of a true Slytherin, Cian."

"It's like a prank on everyone, I say go for it." Sirius confirmed his thoughts on the matter when he finally stopped laughing. Cian smiled broadly,

"Shall we be off then?" He asked a moment before he stepped through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

A few minutes later, he found himself glancing at the list he had received in the mail that dictated what he needed to bring after leaving the bank. He headed off to the Trunk Shop whilst Severus went to the Apothecary to inquire about his order for the year. He looked around the shop until a smaller trunk in the corner caught his interest. Glancing at the display price, he whistled lowly at the price. The trunk was a five compartment, feather light, temperature controlled Travel trunk. It was perfect for his cover.

"Excuse me sir. I'll take this one." He smiled at the reaction he got from the shopkeeper, when he paid for it and walked out the poor man was stuttering at his good luck. At Flourish and Blotts, he went a little overboard on books, getting several well above his age group and supposed ability. The cashier muttered something along the lines of 'Bloody Ravenclaws' as he was rung out. Outside he ran into Severus who had taken the liberty to get his potions supplies. Exchanging his money for the supplies thus paying the man back he showed the books he had gotten on Potions that explained the ingredient reactions and such. A quizzical look had him explaining that this way if someone asked for help he could lend them the book instead incase he couldn't personally help at the time. Seeing Sev's nod he turned and went into Madame Malkins to get fitted for the custom robes.

Once inside a younger helper ushered him onto a footstool next to a blonde haired young man who was getting fitted as well. Sliding a glance at him, he recognized the child as Lucius Malfoy's from the various social events that he had attended begrudgingly. He hadn't seen the boy in years though, even if they had gotten on well during the brief times he had met him in the past. Giving his order to Mrs. Malkin, he waited for the inevitable.

"Hello, My name is Draco. Who are you?"

"Hello My name is Cian, Draco was it." Draco nodded.

"Hogwarts too?" Cian just nodded.

"What house do you think you will be in? I know I'm going in Slytherin." He said proudly.

"Not really sure myself really, they all have strong points." Cian commented back carefully.

"I would just die if I were Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

"Why? Loyalty is a good trait to have and cultivate. So is bravery as long as it is tempered with cunning." Cian answered back lazily.

"What do you mean."? Draco frowned.

"Think about it all the traits of the houses, they are opposites and temper each other. A well-rounded individual will have all the traits. Bravery and brashness must be combined with cunning otherwise, you get an idiot who only escalates a situation. Loyalty must be tempered by knowledge lest you pledge loyalty to the wrong person. A person can be cunning and ambitious but with out the other three how will they succeed in their ambitions. It's a cycle really and a well laid trap. The only way to avoid it is by unifying the traits." Cian said unaware yet again that he had gained a small audience. Severus had stepped in to see what was keeping him and stopped to listen as had the shop hand and Madam Malkin. Narcissa was sitting in the corner waiting on her son and heard everything as well. Draco's brow furrowed in thought.

"I see. Well Cian you have given me a lot to think on, I hope to see you on the train." With that, he hopped down off the stool collected his order and left with his mother. Finally realizing the others looking at him.

"WHAT?" he protested. Sev shook his head, before looking at Mrs. Malkin.

"Here's your order young man, and thank you for the wonderful insights you have it's refreshing to hear instead of the usual stereotypes." She chuckled with just a hint of a smile playing along her lips. She handed him a wrapped bundle and one separate day robe that he placed on his body admiring the way the fabric seemed to cling in all the right places like a Haori would. He said his goodbyes and walked with Severus outside his new robe flaring lightly behind him.

"Is there anything else you need?" Sev spoke the silky baritone of his voice rolling off his tongue. Cian tilted his head and then nodded before heading into Eyelop's Owl Emporium. He walked among the birds inside looking around trying to find one that would catch his eye. A slight hissing broke his concentration, blocking out everything else he listened for it again.

'_SSssstupid Humansss.' _He mentally started that was parseltongue. Why was he hearing that in an owl shop? He followed the sound back to a small cage hung in the rafters. He looked up into a small white face of a snowy owl, or what he thought was one till it hissed at him.

"_What are you ssstaring at?" _the "bird" hissed at him irritably. He looked at Eyelop and deadpanned.

"I want this one." The man nodded and retrieved the cage. Handing over the money for the "bird" and cage, Cian walked out again with the "Owl" hissing menacingly the entire way leaving Eyelop to shake his head.

"Boy doesn't know what he's getting into." He muttered and returned his attention to the cash drawer.

~That Evening~

Cian was ensconced in his room, putting away his supplies thoroughly ignoring the "owl" hissing obscenities at him. Finishing up he turned to his newest charge.

_§Are you done yetsss§ _he inquired blinking at the look of shock on the apparent birds face.

_§You ssspeak?!§_

_§Sssoo do you, your point.§_

_§I have never met a ssspeaker.§ _The bird rustled its wings in excitement.

_§Sssoo what are you exactly, are you a coatl?§_

The bird bobbed its head once confirming the fact.

_§I would be honored to see your true form oh great one.§ _The serpent in disguise blinked once before its form blurred and changed leaving a four-foot silver and blue Coatl instead of the snowy owl it had disguised itself as.

_§Your beauty knowssss no boundssss, do you have a name?§_

_§I wasss never given one nessstling, might I ask that you bessstow me one?§_

_§are you male or female§_

_§female§_

_§how about Ugajin, it means goddessss of harvest and wealth in Japanesssee§_

He watched the snakebirdconsider her name proposal before it nodded in his direction then promptly curling up. Cian smiled before turning to Ades and smoothing his crest.

'_What do you think Lampades?'_ the Raven cocked his head to the side considering the newest addition to the small family.

'_I do not mind, you sure attract interesting characters though.'_ Cian chuckled at the raven's bluntness.

'_I guess we shall see how the rest react on the morrow, hopefully I get Ravenclaw.' _

'_You'll be fine wherever you end up.'_ Ades assured him. _'Now go to sleep fledgling.' _

Cian smiled and climbed back into bed.

~Sept. 1st ~

Cian stepped through the barrier alone on to the bustling platform. Remus and Sirius had business at the ministry and were unable to join him. He glanced around at the various people milling around, many of them he recognized on sight. Draco was over with his parents, Cian snickered at the boy he seemed to have a pug faced limpet clinging to him. Said limpet came in the form of a rather annoying girl named Pansy Parkinson. He had met her once or twice and could honestly say she was one of the most annoying people he had ever had the misfortune to meet. Refocusing he scanned the rest of the crowd and picked out various acquaintances' Neville was there so were the Weasley twins, he made a mental note to find them later. The Potter's still hadn't shown they were probably trying to be fashionably late or some such nonsense. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked onto the train to search for a compartment carefully carrying Ugajin's cage.

Forty-five minutes later and they were underway, Cian had thankfully been able to secure an empty compartment. Resizing his shrunken trunk, he retrieved the manuscript he had been penning, his journal notes and lap desk. A beautiful calligraphy pen capped off the set and he set about his latest research paper. This one on the Muggle study of Genetics and how it applies to the Wizarding world. He had just opened a thick book on the Nature of biology when his compartment door slammed open with a bang. He jolted upwards at the intrusion accidentally spraying ink on the remainder of his paper. Glaring at the mess, he raised his eyes at the intruder.

"Hello have you seen a toad Neville here has lost one…." The bushy haired girl trailed off at the frigid look she was getting.

"No I have not, and I would thank you to knock before you come barging in. Not only is it extremely rude but you have just ruined five months worth of a research paper that I am working on. Now please take your leave and have an older student summon the pet. Good Day!" He hissed between clenched teeth at her. She frowned looking back at him.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it."

"Excuse me Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger than. Did you hear a word I just said." Cian inquired coolly. The newly named Hermione nodded.

"Than at what point did I stutter, When I asked you to get OUT!" He growled a tick developing above his eye. He loosened his hold on his magic allowing it to pour off him in controlled waves.

She eeped and quickly left Neville trailing behind he after he looked at Cian apologetically. Flicking out his wand, he spelled the door shut and set a light proximity ward. Pointing his want at the parchment, he muttered a siphoning spell for the excess ink. Holding it in a globule off his wand tip he wandlessly summoned an inkwell before depositing the ink. Looking back at the lightly stained manuscript, he thanked his lucky stars that parchment took so long to dry. It was still salvageable. About three hours into the ride, his proximity alarm went off. He looked up and un-spelled the door. Putting his work aside, he stood up and stretched.

Pulling off his everyday robe, he put it into his chest before pulling out his school robes and setting them off to the side. He was wearing a black Japanese school uniform with the Peverell crest on the armband in silver threading on a black background. The edge trimming of his outfit was done in white piping. He combined the outfit with slightly heeled dragon hide boots. The trolly lady came through and he waved her onwards as he pulled out the lunch he had packed. The past week and a half since he came up with the hair brained scheme of appearing from the eastern countries he had taken it the whole nine yards and started eating the area foods as well. His sensei had given him a recipe book to work with and he fell in love with the food. It was much better balanced than anything he had eaten before and seemed to sustain him for longer. He had even with the help of a spell assimilated the knowledge of Magical Japan including various spells rituals and customs. Coincidentally they put an emphasis on wandless magic over there anyway. So he really didn't need to hide his abilities since they were explainable. When he had presented his plan to everyone in basic form they had approved, when he had elaborated on it and went the whole nine yards only Sev didn't think he was insane. His sensei had laughed at the plan and put him in touch with a native speaker of the language. Using a rather frowned upon memory transfer spell he copied the language and could now speak as fluently as any native. He practiced beginning occlumency and filed away his old life and covered with his new persona. His claim to knowing Sev was as a sponsor, the Goblins had created an in depth paper trail that created a whole new life for him and he now owed them several favors. They would call him when they needed his talents and he had assured that he would find some new investment opportunities for them. They had called in favors from the oni to create his background. Sirius and Remus were in awe that he would go to such lengths. When asked why he had told them that it was better to be air tight and over prepared than have it blow up in his face, plus this way he has a life away from the U.K. if he ever wants to leave as well.

A knock came at the compartment door before it slid open. Draco popped his head in.

"Oh there you are. Do you mind if we come in?"

Cian shook his head and the blonde and two others walked in.

"So, who are your friends Draco?" Cian asked as he looked at the boys flanking the other boy.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." He gestured indicating who was whom. "I thought about what you said that day in Malkin's."

"And?" Cian inquired genuinely curious as to what he thought.

"Your right. It makes sense, I still really want to get Slytherin though. My family has all been there." He stated proud of his reasoning. Cian smiled.

"Good, I'm glad to hear you thought it through instead of blindly following. It is the only way to really stand out as someone to be recognized. It's also more satisfying to get there on your own merit." He smiled softly.

"So to formally introduce myself Hello my name is Cian Peverell." Cian gave a small bow before holding out his hand. Draco clasped his hand in a firm greeting.

"Draco Malfoy. Any relation to the three brothers?" he inquired.

"In the fairytail?" Draco nodded in confirmation.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I am descended from Antioch the eldest brother." Cian smiled.

"What about the others? Is the story true? Are the Hallows real?" Draco fired off questions one after the other. Cian chuckled.

"First and in order yes there are descendants here as well one of them is The Potter Family from Ignotius and the Gaunts from Cadamus. I am the only pure descendant though. The story isn't entirely true. The hallows are real but only someone from the Peverell line can wield them without some form of magical backlash. The hallows weren't created by death but by the brothers who were Enchanters of the highest class."

"Wow. That's … wow." Draco seemed in awe.

"I know daunting isn't it. Please don't spread that information though. This is my show of trust to you as an extension of friendship. I only have two other friends whom I know your family is already at odds with. So please if I'm ever with them be cordial. Those are the only stipulations to my friendship."

Draco nodded thinking it over. "Seems fair to me. who are your friends though?"

"The Weasley twins." Cian noted the look of disgust on Draco's face.

"Why them?"

"The twins are brilliant, and will become successful businessmen some day. They took their hobby of pranking and are going to turn it into something more. If it weren't for their family history they would have been Slytherin's. They are shrewd and cunning and know how to bargain to achieve their motives. They are hard to pin the blame on even though everyone knows it was them. They leave no incriminating evidence." Cian smiled at the memory of a thoroughly pranked Severus over the holiday. Draco hung onto his every word contemplating the information he was being given.

"They may act stupid but they are far from being it, it's the finest form of deceit. They have taken it and turned it into an art form. They are snakes in lions clothing. I don't care much for the rest of the family except Bill." Cian finished.

Draco was contemplative.

"I'll withhold judgment till I get to know them. Is that fair?"

Cian nodded.

"So what are you working on in here anyway? What's with all the books and papers?"

"I write research papers comparing muggle advances in science to our own advances in our culture. It's something I've done since moving here from Japan. The society here is woefully inept compared to Japan. Until youreally learn about muggles you can't judge them. They might not have magic but they are extremely innovative on their own." Cian said truthfully noting Draco's look of profound disgust. "It's ok that you don't share my opinion but take the time to understand what you're scorning."

Draco stood along with his body guards.

"Well again you have given me a lot to think over. We have to get ready, see you at the sorting." He said before departing.

Cian sat back with a sigh after they had gone wondering if he should have shared so much about himself. Something told him that the blonde boy would be a good ally in the future however.

'_You might want to get ready fledgling. Worry about the white fire child later. I can see your train from my vantage point in the village.'_

'_Thanks Lampades. Will do.'_ He turned to his work waving his hand the materials situated themselves neatly into his trunk compartment. Pulling on his robe he buttoned where it connected at his waist before flaring out falling softly around his legs. Closing and shrinking his trunk he stuck it in pocket. He ran a finger over Ugajin's soft feathers. He loosened his hair and then pulled it back into a quick braid. Pulling a pendant from his pocket that he put there earlier he cut a rather imposing figure for an eleven year old. The train slowed and stopped and he disembarked blending quietly into the crowd.

"Firs' Years, Firs' Years O're here." A giant of a man he knew to be Hagrid was calling out. He made his way over weaving through the people with serpentine grace. They gathered everyone and walked a short foot path to a large dock.

"Al'righ no more'n four to a boat please. An stay seated we don' wan anyone swimmin." Hagrid climbed into his own boat as the rest of them separated themselves. He ended up in a boat with a Italian boy, a blonde girl and a rather chatty Indian girl. He sat quietly, heeded Hagrids warning to duck and then looked disinterestedly at the lights of the castle. Yes it was pretty but having seen it so much when he was younger had disillusioned its beauty to him. He caught several girls eyeing him as they disembarked and made their way to the castle. Sighing he knew he would end up with a fan club before the night was through. Minerva Mcgonogall collected them for the sorting and gave them a quick overview of the houses. He listened to the nervous chatter around him while glaring dispassionately at everything. The bushy haired girl Granger was commenting loudly about facts she had read of the castle. Cian pulled out a piece of blank parchment and flicked out his wand tapping it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He intoned quietly so no one could hear him. he watched as the map spider webbed across the page, the names of the maurauders splayed across the top. The only difference was the text underneath that denoted this map as a self-updating version of the original, that the Weasley twins held in their possession. Antony was bragging loudly to anyone who would listen about his supposed accomplishments. Cian scoffed as he committed the map to memory, sensing movement coming his way he said the counter phrase placing the map away before looking up to see who approached him. Oh joy it was his brother.

Antony approached sauntering over, sizing him up.

"Who are you, I've never seen you before." He asked haughtily.

"None of your business really." Cian returned coolly.

"Well you will soon find that some people are better than others around here. You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He said snidely looking at Draco who had flanked to the left of Cian and was hovering protectively. Cian raised an eyebrow at his former family member.

"I believe I am quite capable of making that judgment thank you." Cian's voice had a frigid edge to it. Professor McGonogall chose that time to reappear cutting off any retort that might have been made. Though Ron Weasley's face turned an interesting shade of puce.

They walked into the great hall, Cian heard the gasps of the other students around him. He glanced around before sighing and waited for them to get a move on. McGonogall was giving instructions and Cian tuned her out having guessed how the proceeding went. They brought out the sorting hat and Cian snorted quietly at the song.

(A.N. If you haven't memorized it by now look it up)

She started calling out names. Only a few caught his attention before his name was called.

Neville Longbottom – GRYFFINDOR

Draco Malfoy - SLYTHERIN

Cian Peverell, the great hall went quiet as he seemingly floated forward with feline grace. He could hear a few titters that the girls made as he passed. Dumbledore looked at him searchingly, sizing him up and analyzing him. He sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on him.

"_What a complex mind you have young Peverell. Now that is a name I have not heard in many years. _

"_Thank you I studied extremely hard to become who I am."_

"_Yes I see you used to be a Potter, wow you really went the whole nine yards didn't you. An entire backstory and the ability to implement it flawlessly at that. The wizarding world could use more minds like yours._

"_Thank you could we get on with it though they are staring."_

The hat gave the equivelent of a pout both outwardly and inwardly.

"_But I was having fun!"_

Cian stifled a smile.

"_How about I come talk to you again,"_

"_I'll hold you to that! Very well, You are very cunning and analytical, so much so that you should be in Slytherin. Salazar would be proud to have you, but that's not what you want now is it?"_

"_No, I would like Ravenclaw if at all possible."_

"_You certainly have the mind and drive for it little ancient one. After all the best Slytherin is the one you don't expect. Go forth young occamy better be RAVENCLAW!" _the hat shouted.

"_Visit me soon Cian."_

Cian lifted the hat and went to sit at the vacated end of the table. Away from the others, he vaguely noted that the girl who busted into his compartment made Gryffindor.

Suddenly a massive cheer arose from Gryffindor in the for of chanting, "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER."

He looked over the staff and raised his goblet in Severus's direction slightly and got a nod and a smirk in return. Dumbledore stood up and let a BANG from his wand.

"A few announcements before we begin, First years and older student alike need to be reminded that The Forbidden Forest is just that Forbidden." He looked pointedly at the Weasley Twins as he said this they conveniently looked elsewhere. "Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that there is to be no magic practiced in the corridors a complete list of banned items can be found nailed to his office door. I would like to welcome the return of Quirnius Quirell who has just returned from a year long Sabbatical. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Students should note that this year the Third Floor Corridor is off limits to anyone who doesn't want to die a rather horrible death. With that being said. Nitwit Blubber Oddmont Tweak!" He sat again as food appeared on the tables in front of everyone. Cian grabbed a fairly balanced meal and a glass of pumpkin juice. He would have to ask the house elves about some of the other food he liked. They always enjoyed learning to cook something new. Through out the meal he noticed his classmates itching to approach him so he just reaffirmed his cold aloofness.

The feast wound down quickly enough, finally Dumbledore clapped for everybodies attention.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered I bid the good evening and wish to have us close out this sumptious meal by singing the school song, everyone pick their favorite tune." He went off like a conductor and what followed could only be called musical Armageddon. Cian slapped his hands over his ears as one of the girls at his table thought it would be funny to shriek the ludicrous poem mascarading as the school song. The Weasley twins fished things up in a slow funeral dirge that Cian found rather fitting for the literary work that in his eyes should not exist and from the look Severus was giving he concurred.

"Ahhh, music a magic above all others." Cian was appalled at that comment that little display could no more be called music than he could be called a fish. Finally they were let go following the prefects to their respective houses. The stopped in front of a bronze door knob sticking out of the stone wall, which blinked at them. Suddenly a gravely voice spoke.

"If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you haven't got me. What am I?"

The prefect looked at them, "So do any of you want to take a crack at it?"

Cian raised his arm volunteering before stepping to the front. He looked defiantly at the bronze eagle.

"A secret."

The knocker blinked at him.

"Well reasoned." It spoke before a section of the wall shimmered out of existence.

They trooped into the common room, and settled onto the scattered furniture as directed. As soon as they settled Professor Flitwick stepped through a portrait and smiled at the assembled first years.

"Hello young ravens, I am your head of house Fillius Flitwick. These next seven years we shall become a family, I want you to know that you can come to me about anything, my office is always available just knock on the frame of this enchanting lady here." He said gesturing at the portrait he emerged from. "You will each have individual rooms, they are labled with your last names. A few rules. You will be subjected to a bi-weekly inspection so please nothing illict. These rooms are given to you with the trust that you will not abuse the privledge. If it seems questionable please ask and I will confirm or deny your suspicions. Do try to get along. Good night." He walked back through the portrait leaving them. Cian took the time to look around the common room. It was very tastefully decorated in neutral tones with hints of bronze and blue accent. A wrap around library adorned the walls meeting at the bay window. The window had a wonderful window seat that looked over the grounds and into the mountains. Tables sat in clumps convenient for study groups. Cian tuned back in right in time to hear the directions to the boys rooms. He left to where they had been directed to settle in and sleep.

~Head master's Office First day~

Severus, Minerva, Fillius and Ponoma all gathered around Dumbledores desk waiting to be addressed. The head master made himself comfortable before addressing them.

"So how are the new students settling in? Minerva?"

Minerva straightened up in her seat minutely.

"The first years settled into the dormitory with little difficulty, although the Granger girl really should have been a raven she's driving everyone crazy already with her assumed knowledge of the school. Longbottom seems to be extremely introverted probably from Augusta's heavy handedness."

"And Antony?"

"Already acting like a little prince I suspect." Snape interjected snidely.

"Severus," Dumbledore chided gently.

"Actually no. He seems rather sad when not confronted by everyone for some reason."

"He was hoping that by some chance his brother would show up. However Harry is a squib. Speaking of Severus how is Harry doing?"

"Last I heard of him he was adopted by a family and was moving to Japan. He plans to get his potions Mastery though. Two more years of studying and he will have it, with my blessing the boy is brilliant." Severus said smugly, smiling inwardly.

Minerva gasped lightly while Fillius caught the quick emotional play across Snape's face. He smiled inwardly it seemed his colleague was hiding something, well he was going to find out. Dumbledore frowned before continuing.

"Ponoma? "

"My badgers are settling in wonderfully, the prefects were wonderful."

"Severus?"

"My snakes are already establishing their hierarchy it seems as if luscious spawned a Gryffindor more than a Slytherin. The boy is loud and boastful." He frowned at Dumbledore's smile making a note to check for a personality potion.

"Remember my boy the son is not the father." Severus blanched in disgust at the moniker.

"Fillius?"

"My ravens are well behaved and friendly. Though the Peverell child seems rather cold and anylytical. He brushed off several attempts at conversation I noticed. He seems more like he belongs in Severus's house than my own. When we were in the common room I watched him note all the available entrances and exits even the secret passage. I wonder if he can see magical auras? Hmmm. Everyone settled in nicely though."

"Ahhh, the Peverell boy. He was quite the surprise this year. I rather regret not looking at the incoming student list now. He looks rather oriental in origin, from the east maybe. Keep an eye on him please if he's that introvert. Anything else? Very well, dismissed." They filed out of Dumbledore's office leaving him alone to his thoughts.

"Archimedes."

The sorting hat stirred annoyed.

"Yes Albus?" it grumped.

"What do you think of the boy?"

"Who Potter or Peverell?"

"The second please."

"Three words."

"yes?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Albus asked popping a lemondrop into his mouth. The sorting hat squinted at his as only a hat could.

"I know you Albus, that boy is not to be trifled with. He would see through you in an instant. He has a personal goal he wants to attain and a family job to fill and doesn't need you to hinder him. I would also advise you to return his heirloom to him. That wand will no longer work for you now that it's true master is around. Magic wills out." Archimedes went silent leaving a brooding old man to his thoughts.

~Third floor Hallway~

"Severus I know your hiding something, it will be only a matter of time before I find out. So do you want to save yourself the trouble of having me pry it out?" Fillius spoke playfully causing Snape to grin.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he retorted enjoying the verbal byplay.

"What really happened to Potter's brother, I know you know something, he didn't really go to Japan."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I was there when the core scan was performed the boy was as magical as you or me. the few times I watched him when he was little he displayed an instinctive control. That would make for little accidental magic." Fillius observed quietly.

"Yes the boy is extremely magical, I just feel like leaving Albus to his delusions. So I tell him half truths about the boy." Severus answered quietly.

"He's here in school isn't he? I remember the Potter's announcing his disownment. He changed his name?"

Severus nodded enjoying listening to his colleague piece the puzzle together with the precision of a master. He watched Flitwicks face as the charms Professor put the picture together.

"Peverell, he was the surprise student this year. I know, I saw the list I look at it every year. If Harry changed his name, by Morgana that's brilliant." He smiled at the amazing amount of planning.

"Did you help him?"

"No, the boy came up with it by himself. He is already holding a steady job as an analytical writer. Apparently his Grandfather started his interest in it and taught him to think for himself." Severus sighed.

"Ahh yes Charelus was one of a kind, absolutely brilliant mind. If Harry acts,"

"Cian, his name is Cian don't ever call him Harry." Severus interjected.

"Sorry, but if Cian acts like Charelus than the boy is a certified genius. I can't wait to see where he goes in life." Fillius smiled.

"I meant what I said about that mastery, he will get it in two year effectively taking my spot. He already took the owls and newts. He scored 1st in the top 10 %. He's planning on three more masteries." Severus shook his head still in disbelief over when that was revealed. The Weasley twins took their owls and newts in potions over the past two years as well. Their minds are brilliant, as surprising as it is. They plan on taking the tests again for appearances sake. They even got the testing dept. in on the joke." He chuckled mirthfully at Fillius's stunned expression.

"Well good night, give Cian time he will approach you when he's ready." Severus turned and stalked off to the dungeons leaving his gaping comrade in the hall and a hidden Minerva trying hard to stifle her chuckles.

**A.N. Happy Easter or whatever you celebrate. Please R&R. I've been having a bit of trouble with writers block so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	7. A day in the life of

A.N. I am floored by the amount of positive response I got for that last chapter. I wish to bring to light the inspiration for my story. It comes in the form of the GOD-CHILD **Family Bonds ** by **xXDesertRoseXx. **A better story I haven't found yet.

Thank you to all my loyal readers.

**Moi**: Chapter 5 was indeed longer I had to resubmit the chapter because of a software error in which the chapter had saved under a different name and I did not notice at first.

**Pheonix1518**: Thank you that's a great idea.

**Professor Radar**: Thank you again for your wonderful review and for pointing out a mistake. I rather had it stuck in my head that canon referred to them as Ravens maybe I've been reading to many fanfics lol.

**Heartsglow**: You didn't read it right in chapter five. He is only **56"** tall which roughly translates to **4'7" not 5'6" **look at the number notation.

**Adipocere**: The idea behind him being introduced, as a Muggleborn is simple. Therefore, we start with a question. If you wanted to fly under the Radar in familiar territory? Would you, **A**: a use a name that is sure to get recognized, since it's in a well-known fairytale? Or **B**: go as a non-descript foreign muggleborn, introducing yourself only by your first name?

If you notice there is no use of his last name in a public setting until he gets to Hogwarts.

I apologize to those who thought the first posting was complete. Please re-read it.

I am also slowly lengthening the chapters as I go as some of you may notice. I am extremely conscientious about how I write and hope you all will point out any glaring flaws. Now then on with the next chappie.

**A day in the life of…**

Cian was irritated, it showed by the persistent tick above his left eyebrow. It wasn't school in general that held his ire at the moment. No, the source or rather sources of said ire came at the hands and comments of several select individuals. For his part however, he persevered admirably, Granger the rather rude girl that he had met on the train became the first source of his ever-growing frustration. Ever since she had discovered the library and unfortunately him along with it, she had been badgering him practically demanding to know what he was studying and why, why wasn't he doing class work. Demanding to check the previous when informed that it was finished, no she still couldn't look over it and please leave him to his research in peace, no she definitely could not see his manuscript. The mal-content mis-sorted Gryffindor was trying his patience fast!

The second form of his frustration came from the tentative friendship with Malfoy. For some god unknown reason the boy had struck up a rivalry with the last person in school that Cian wanted to deal with. His Ex-Brother! Then for some god awful reason or another tried to drag him into it and in doing so painted a target on Cian's back for the Potter brat essentially from the word go. It was all the young Peverell could do not to throttle the blonde boy then and there. He was already at odds with his dorm mates for out stripping him in grades and Dumbledore's not so subtle attempts to keep an eye on the introverted Ravenclaw.

Cian hn'd, a verbal tick he had developed as he penned a letter to his Uncle's in his frustration. He was currently devising a series of debilitating pranks if some sort of accord wasn't struck and struck soon. He really did not want to start off his year this way. Fishing his violin from it's case he headed to the North Tower for his break to blow off some steam by playing. Standing at the top of the tower, he felt the wind whip around him ruffling the hair he had pulled into a low ponytail around. Tucking the dark wooded instrument under his chin he began to play, low keening note gave voice to his frustration. He felt when his two familiars arrived perching next to him, he didn't realize the tune had changed to a more light-hearted one per their arrival. He also didn't notice that his magic imbued music started drawing the other magical creatures from the forbidden forest he was so lost in the music as he poured out his soul.

To say Hagrid was surprised was an understatement at what he was seeing. He watched from his garden as elusive magical creatures were drawn from the forbidden forest to stand not seventy yards from the base of the Astronomy Tower he followed the creatures gaze up to the top where a student was standing. Alarmed he made his way to the castle skirting the creatures whose rapt attention was on the student. He told the first teacher he saw what was going on, Snape after hearing the strange tale poked his head out the front doors for confirmation. He turned to Hagrid only to find the man was already gone. Cursing his luck, he took off towards the Astronomy tower in search of the only student he knew to own a violin.

The few students who had seen the hated professor break into a run, poked their head out the front doors to see what had the usually stoic professor so panicked. Thus, the rumor mill started to turn.

Severus was cursing his luck when he ran into the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw head of houses at the base of the Astronomy Tower. McGonagall having witnessed the spectacle from her window put two and two together when the wind carried a snatch of music to her ears, Hagrid had told Fillius who had managed to dissuade him from telling Dumbledore. Severus thanked every lucky star he knew when he heard that. Together they climbed the tower each with a different goal in mind. Minerva wanted to see the cause of this curiosity though she had a suspicion. Fillius wanted to study the spectacle and Severus wanted to ring the boy's neck. When they all came through the door, they stopped dead at the sight that greeted them.

Cian was standing back to the door gazing unseeing over the parapet glowing. The boy was glowing an intense Azure blue. The music from his violin wound around them forcing them to relax. It was frightening to say the least. They looked around noting the dozens upon dozens of flying creatures that had lit around him and on the adjoining roofs. All the owls were there, fairies, pixies anything you could possibly think of, even Fawkes was there crooning softly along. The magic wafted off the boy in waves calming everything around him and Severus kicked himself for never noticing this particular talent of his in the past. All they could do was stand there, uncertainty evident on their features, none of them wanted to wake him from his trance.

The notes of the violin finally started to die off a good ten minutes later and clumps of the magical creatures started drifting away. The azure glow receded back into the boy as he came back from wherever he had been. The sudden absence of the calming aura left the weight of reality come crashing down upon the three teachers all at once like a bucket of ice water, waking them from what was surely a dream.

Cian turned to go back inside when he finally realized he had company.

"Eeep, Hello how long were you all there?" he squeaked.

They looked at each other before they started laughing. Severus finally came down off the high and caught his breath before answering.

"Long enough Cian, Long enough."

The look of shock evident on the boys face was enough to prompt a fresh round of laughter from the other two and a wry grin from Sev. Cian looked at Lampades.

'_I did it again didn't I?'_

'_If by "it" you mean summon various hordes of magical creatures than yes you did "it" again. Gave the groundskeeper quite a scare too I might add.' _The bird gave a chuckling laugh in his mind before fishing the letter out of Cian's pocket and flying off. Ugajin hissed her thanks and took off into the forest to hunt rats. Cian's face was bright red with embarrassment at the fact that he forgot what his particular talent could bring. Severus put a hand on his shoulder to steer him inside he went without question dreading the conversation to come. Minerva shepherded them to her office, which happened to be closest. Conjuring an extra chair, she invited them all to sit before she froze the portrait on her wall. The adult's all looked at each other unsure of how exactly to address this particular phenomenon.

"Mr. Peverell, were you aware of what just happened?" Fillius spoke up breaking the overbearing silence that filled the room. Cian looked sharply up at his head of house to see a slight smile on the shorter mans face.

"Iie Sensei, I was only aware of my music." Cian answered slowly and cautiously looking between them. Minerva went next.

"Mr. Peverell, what we witnessed was a feat that should be impossible within the typical laws of magic. It was quite honestly quite unbelievable." She spoke and the last line triggered something within Cian and the scholar within him came back at full force.

"Since I cannot and did not see myself is there any way I can review the memory in a pensive?" He spoke up.

"Yes there is, actually. That's quite a good idea rather it may shed some light onto this phenomenon." Severus spoke. "Minerva if I may?" She nodded and gestured to the fireplace in her office. He flooed out before returning a few minutes later with a stone basin the size of a dinner plate. The teacher all added their version of the same memory, they were startled when a second later Cian added his own memory of said event.

"What?" He said when they looked at him in confusion. "I figured you all might like to see it from my perspective as well." They nodded before they all touched a fingertip to the silvery essence and slumped over.

~Meanwhile~

The rumor mill was going full force fueled by the fact that three teachers hadn't showed up to their assigned classes. Dumbledore was conveniently absent so the few teachers were left with steadily slipping control of the masses. Hoping that the other three got to the bottom of the mystery soon.

~Minerva's Office~

Four people were recovering from varying states of spatial disruption as they came out of the pensive. As they all sat down Minerva sighed and summoned a house-elf for tea. As the tea appeared, she pulled a bottle of Ogden's finest and poured a dollop in her tea.

"So any idea of what we were seeing? I know for a fact that is not normal." She asked wearily the day having taken its toll on her. The two other adults shook their heads agreeing with her. They turned to Cian who seemed to be in great contemplation if the bowed head and met fingers were any clue. After a rather agonizing bout of silence, he finally looked up.

"I have an idea of what it might be, but I need your words that it will not leave this room." He stated plainly waiting. The other three looked at each other before giving minor oaths since it was the only way to get answers. It also helped that Severus was the first to give said oath, which meant that the boy could be trusted.

"If I remember the family grimoire right it is called the Bleeding Effect. It's a tool generally used by high level Enchanter's, generally used to charge massive runic arrays with magic. Now in the past several weeks since I have arrived, I have found out that at least my head of house knows who I was so I will ask a question and put it bluntly." He stated looking directly at Minerva.

"Can I trust you? If I can make an oath of confidentiality if not I am leaving this room and you will be obliviated." Minerva was taken aback at the hinted venom in his voice. Knowing that even the slightest hint of deception would close the information to her. Feeling quite like the cornered cat that she was and seeing no way out, she pulled out her wand she held it in the air before speaking.

"I Minerva McGonagall do hereby swear upon my life and magic that anything you tell me in confidence today shall not be repeated to anyone except the parties in accordance at this time. So mote it be." As she finished, speaking it was accompanied by the flash of magic as the oath took effect. Cian waited for a moment letting the oath take hold before speaking again.

"As you now know the described phenomenon is known as the bleeding effect, Severus here has seen it once before. That was before I became who I am today." He looked at the Transfiguration professor. "You know me as Cian Peverell that is my identity yes, but it only became so in the last three years. Before that I was known as Harry James Potter." He scrutinized her reaction then stated something that shocked the other two.

"You knew didn't you? Who I was."

She nodded before answering.

"Yes I did, I am the one in charge of sending the school letters after all, not to mention I overheard these two when Filius figured it out on the first day here, which only served to confirm my theory. Also very few people know that I was once invited to Potter Castle by your Grandfather to help translate the family tapestry since it was written in Greater Futhark. Dorea couldn't read it so we made a copy in the Queen's English for her."

"I see, that makes things easier." Cian nodded.

"Now as I was saying, Severus has only seen the bleeding effect once and that was when we got my wand. Now that I know what I am doing when I play though, I can control the ability. I did not realize I was invoking family magics when I played. It seems to be an unconscious side effect of when I work my wandless magic. Any questions?" He asked looking around at the others.

Severus stood, "I think we can agree that this has given us a lot to think on. However; for now I have the feeling that we should get back to the castle and our duties the other young imbeciles are probably running amok."

Minerva and Fillius paled before veritably flying from the room, Cian looked at his mentor smiling wryly.

"You always know what to say don't you Sev." He chuckled. Severus looked at Cian.

"No more unconscious magic please, I don't need to go grey earlier than I have too. Your dogfather is already trying enough without you in the mix." He stated before he turned and too swept from the room to regain control of the masses. Cian left as well sliding into a secret passage that brought him to the Transfiguration classroom humming as he went. The wonders of having a self-updating map. This day would go down in History as the famed Hogwarts Migration.

Two more weeks past from the incident as Cian liked to call it and he had finally settled into a comfortable routine for school. He was doing well in all of his classes, slowly climbing his way to the top slot much to Granger's ire. Seriously the girl would not leave him alone it was so annoying. If not for the bi weekly pranking sprees with the Weasley twins, he would have blown up at her a week ago. Speaking of pranks the last round was amazing. They had enlisted the help of the house elves and had gotten the entirety of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses by turning everyone's hair respectively into feathers or fur with lion ears for a day. The twins managed to convince everyone that they had nothing to do with it, thus throwing the suspicion onto Hufflepuff and Slytherin who both had a field day with said prank. Severus is the only person who caught onto what they were doing after that and he promptly went and holed up in his quarters outside of class. It would only be so long before they got the staff.

Cian chuckled at the pot he had started stirring. If the recruitment went well they would have two other people in their little group in addition. He had talked the twins into screening Neville Longbottom who was smarter than anybody gave him credit for, and he in turn was going to recruit Draco. He would have to wait a year for the last person he wanted for the group. He had met her when visiting the twins one day. Luna Lovegood was the absolute perfect partner in crime and a certified Ravenclaw. Oh, yess all hell would break loose next year, he couldn't be happier. He headed to potions content in his well-laid plans oblivious to the fact that he had a tail.

Antony Potter was a rather malicious young lad, who felt as if the world owed him. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, he had saved them all from the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had the scar to prove it and people worshipped him. Now however; he was pissed. Absolutely, royally, pissed, and it all boiled down to that Peverell boy. Ever since the first day when he snubbed the extended hand of acquaintance the boy had pissed him off with the seemingly Holier Than Thou attitude. Peverell had taken one look at him and IGNORED him, he Antony Potter had been IGNORED! It was enough to make him see red. Now as he watched the pre-teen and saw how popular the boy was it was enough to make his blood boil. His father had told him that as the son of a Marauder he would have the run of the school, heck he was planning on making his own generation of Marauders. When he had propositioned the Weasley twins they had told him to buzz off and that they already had a partner. He and Ron had decided to ask Dean and Seamus to join only to get snubbed again. They had said that they wanted nothing to do with said nonsense.

He had tailed the twins one night when they went sneaking out, following them under his invisibility cloak. They pulled out a map and took off when they finally reached the destination he was floored to see the snobbish Ravenclaw boy greeting them as if he would old friends. He had quickly taken off to inform Ron of this development. Together for the next two weeks they had taken to tailing Cian trying to figure out a way to get under the boys skin, but nothing they said or did had any effect, he would just look stoically at them and walk away. How dare he usurp the title as Prank master. It was his Antony's by birthright. That no name brat couldn't hold a candle to what he could do with pranks. As of right now he was waiting on the results of the first prank, he had spelled the armor to attack the boy on his way to potions.

As Cian passed through the corridor the hair on the back of his neck started to stand up. He could feel the residual magic hanging in the air, it was like wading through water sometimes. Lampades told him it was a side effect of the familiar bond they shared. His family background of enchanting only served to enhance the ability further. As it was this was the only warning, he had when the armored knight to his left suddenly jumped from its pedestal to attack him. he felt the breeze from the sword as it blew by his face when he dropped into a roll, accio-ing his dropped bag he took off at a run as the Armor lined hallway all animated and charged after him. Needless to say, it was quite a surprise when he came barreling into the potions classroom slamming the door behind him attracting the attention of the entire class.

Snape looked up at him to deduct points for his conduct when an axe thudded through the door effectively cutting him off for a minute. Flicking his wand at the door, he muttered "Duro" the re-enforcement spell. Turning to Cian who had dusted himself off from where he had landed, he raised an eyebrow.

"Do I really want to know just why you are being chased by animated armor of all things?" he asked dryly.

"Gomen Sensei, I don't even know that myself. I have a feeling it is just a cruel prank, but this is a different signature than the Weasley twins. Their pranks aren't as malicious." Cian replied setting up his workstation at the same time. Various weapons could still be heard banging on the re-enforced door. Snape waved his wand and the potion they were to be working on appeared.

"Get started, I will be right back." He snapped out before heading to the back office to floo call Filius to un-animate the armor. When he found out who did this he would have them in detention fast as lightning. The class quickly scattered to collect the needed ingredients for the invigorating draught they were supposed to be brewing. Murmurs were flying around the classroom about Cian's brush with malicious animated armor. Professor Snape stalked back into the room visibly fuming.

"If you have time to talk you have time to serve detention, now be quiet." He snapped. Everyone quieted though a few of the bolder souls still snuck a glance in Cian's direction every so often. Cian focused on cutting up girdy root for his potion he felt the girl he was working with deftly slip a note to him. he waited for the potion to turn the correct shade of yellow before adding the ingredient he was working with. That done he grasped the note and brought it down below the desk un folding it quickly. Looking down he read a single question that made him raise an eyebrow. His eyes flickered to the girl next to him, it was Susan Bones from Hufflepuff if he remembered correctly.

Are you ok?

Was all that was written on the slip of parchment, he smiled lightly as he quickly diced the next ingredient before scooting it over for her to measure. He dipped his hand into his bag and pulled out a quill and quickly scrawling a response.

Fine. Thank you.

He slid the note back to her and focused on stirring as Professor Snape came over to check their potion. The potion converted to the light blue of the of the invigorating draught so he doused the flames under the cauldron. He and Susan bottled their finished product and labeled it after getting the go ahead. The end of class was signaled as they were finishing cleaning their workstation. After recording their homework and bringing the finished product, Cian quickly packed his bag before poking his head cautiously out the door much to Susan's amusement. The corridor was thankfully devoid of animated metal soldiers, so he assumed he was safe to head to his next class. As he passed through the hall that had the armor, he was startled as a clanking sounded followed by a hunting trumpet. A look of horror dawned on his face as he ran to his next class chased by the masses of living metal. All the students he passed stared in growing confusion as the odd procession went hurtling down the hallways. All heard the last thing shouted through out the school the lingering vestiges of a tormented soul.

"NOT AGAAAAIIINNNNN!"

Antony laughed as he watched the uppity Ravenclaw get what he deserved. No one obviously bothered to check the boy for the trigger spell, served him right anyway. He and Ron were in tears from laughing so hard.

"Hey Ron how long do you think it will take for them to check him for spells." He asked still chortling in mirth.

"At least three more times, before they get the hint. That homing spell that you used really took the cake mate. Awesome idea that. Come on lets head to charms." Ron laughed back as they walked.

Unnoticed by them a certain pair of twins and a lone outcast lion heard every word said. Stepping out of the hidden corridor with a quiet Neville behind them they looked at each other.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard Gred?"

"Why yes dear Forge I believe you did, for I heard the same thing."

"Me thinks some revenge pranks are in order."

"Indubitably old chum."

"May I join you please?" Neville piped up after watching the verbal byplay.

Fred and George turned to him in mild surprise.

"What? They do similar things to me all the time and you two are the best." Neville defended his proposition going red. The twins exchanged a series of glances before turning back to the cowardly lion.

"Welcome to the team!" they said flashing bright smiles. Neville took the proffered hands, unknowingly changing the history of his next seven years drastically.

Cian collapsed on his bed after a rather harrowing day; they had finally figured out that the trigger spell was put on him and not the armor. He sighed so much for going shield less. He didn't want to have to put up with crap like this again. It was bad enough that he was the guinea pig as a child he did not want to be a target as a teenager. Fred and George came through admirably as well; he knew that they would be able to sniff out the perpetrators. Of course it was Antony, he should have known. Urgh! It was enough to make him want to puke, the only good side would be the revenge pranking that they were going to set up. They had even managed to rope Neville into helping, now all they had to do was prank a few different people to give plausible deniability with the same malicious edge as the prank he was hit with and come up with a good cover story and boom perfectly executed prank and alibis. He would have to write Padfoot and Mooney they were bound to give good suggestions. He grinned as he rolled over and fell asleep.

A.N. Sorry folks I realize this chapters shorter, writers block is a pain in the arse. Between real life and my different stories the ideas have been a slow go. I know this chapter is mostly filler gomen. Please R&R.

I finally have some inspiration back so the next chapter will take form soon. Ja ne.

The Olde begins Anew shall be updated next, then Snake among Lions.


	8. Theres a WHAT in the dungeon?

**There's a WHAT in the dungeon?**

Cian sighed, he wasn't bored or depressed or anything. He was irritated completely and utterly irritated. When it finally came to light who had set the Armor after him, (admittedly after some serious prank backlash from the twins and Neville on his behalf), absolutely nothing was done.

'_You know you are going to give yourself an ulcer if you keep stewing about this fledgling.' _Lampades looked at the boy in concern from his perch in Cian's room.

'_I know but it is so infuriating, I could have been killed. To make matters worse they called in James. That bastard had the gall to threaten me. ME! As if it was my fault Antony pranked me. I arrruggg!'_ Cian buried his face in the pillow cutting communications with his familiar. He lay there for a few minutes before getting up again. Looking at his watch he sighed again before dragging himself from the bed to go down to the Halloween feast. As he walked into the great hall it was all he could do to stop the bile from rising in his throat. He sat down at the Ravenclaw tables with a grimace affixed to his visage. He looked to the head table to see that Severus was in much the same state as he. He glanced at the other teachers idly noticing that Quirrell the useless defense professor was absent. He turned to the junk that could barely pass as food before contemplating his choices. On one hand he could leave the feast for the kitchens and a more balanced diet or he could stay with the monstrosities that could barely be called food and socialize. Hmmm really hard choice. He stood up to leave drawing some odd looks from his housemates.

As he walked out of the hall he was stopped by his partners in crime.

"Hey Cian, we need your help." Fred told him uncharacteristically serious.

"What's up guys?" he asked.

"Neville is. He's down in the boys bathroom in the dungeons. Antony and our little arse of a brother were bullying him again. He won't come out or listen to either of us." George said grimly.

"Lead me to him then. I believe I have some information that might be able to help him. You two might as well hear it as well." Cian said quietly. The twins nodded solemnly. Suddenly Quirrell came tearing around the corner determination written over his face. Busting past them and into the hall he started yelling.

"TROOLLLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS, thought you might like to know." He finished falling faint.

Cian narrowed his eyes at the obviously fake spectacle before turning to the twins and seeing their looks of horror. He checked the map, turned and shot off his patronus with a message for Severus. The sleek silver snake slipped through the panicking crowd.

"Let's go." He said voice cold as ice.

Fred and George stared at him star struck for a moment before sprinting after his quickly retreating figure. None of them realized in their haste that Antony and Ron had heard them and followed for the prospect of glory.

Severus was trying to help regain order when Cian's Patronus reached him. The snake coiled around his boot relaying the message quickly then dissipating.

"Troll threat true it's on the map! Neville in Dungeon bathroom twins and I went after him. Quirrell faking fainting. Use concusses charm!"

Severus felt he could smack himself of course, why didn't he think of that. Lifting his wand he let out three loud bangs, garnering the attention of students and staff both. Dumbledore nodded his thanks. While the headmaster was giving instructions he made his way to Minerva.

"Yes Severus?" Her voice was strained from shouting and nervousness.

"One of your Lions is in the dungeons in the bathroom."

"WHO?!" she rounded on him.

"Neville, the twins and Cian went after him. Get the other teachers so we can follow." He turned and swept over to Dumbledore and reminded him that his snakes common room was in the dungeon.

Cian was tearing down the halls with the twins hot on his heels. They rounded the corner right as he heard a roar and two fearful yells. He slid his wand out, flicking it at himself and the twins muttering the disillusion spell, thanking any gods listening that his Grandfathers portrait had tutored him. He muffled their footsteps and turned to the twins who had stopped when the spells hit them.

"Game plan guys, when we get in there I'm going to blind and deafen the troll you two need to accio who ever is there and Neville and disillusion them, then we get the hell out of there make sure you keep a hold of them."

"Got it!" the twins chorused seeing the sense in his plan.

They braced themselves and ducked into the bathroom, the Troll was smashing stalls left and right trying to get at a scrabbling Draco and Neville. Setting the plan into action Cian dove in front of them and shouted.

"LUMOS SOLEM MAXIMA!"

"CONCUSSUS MAXIMA"

The troll reared back scrubbing wildly at it's burning eyes, roaring in pain and frustration. During the confusion, the twins summoned the other first years and disillusioned them quickly before pulling them from the room. Cian followed quickly as soon as he saw the two boys disappear. Ron and Antony slipped in intent on confronting the troll themselves. The troll who by now was furious finally saw them and proceeded to decide that they were going to die. It came after them like a freight train. They shot stupefy after stupefy at it in hopes of bringing down the dangerous monstrosity. The troll swung it's club at the gnats that shot the stinging lights at it catching Ron in the side with a mighty crack breaking two of his ribs, he screamed in pain unable to move from where he fell. Antony spared him a glance as he dodged to the right, head first into the wall knocking himself out.

Cian paused in his running after he heard the scream

"FUCK!" was the first word out of his mouth. He turned to the other four.

"GET A TEACHER QUICKLY I'M GOING BACK!" he yelled the instructions, getting quick nods before sprinting back the way he came.

Wrenching open the door he saw the troll raise its club to finish Ron off. Taking aim with his wand he bellowed out the strongest spell he could get away with at school that he remembered.

"REDUCTO!" the red beam shot straight into the trolls back severing the spine and slicing the abdominal cavity open spilling the troll's guts everywhere. It gurgled once before falling to the ground dead. Rons eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted dead away.

Cian stood there for a moment breathing heavily his wand still out, all of a sudden he collapsed to the ground shaking violently, getting colder by the minute. He barely registered the footsteps and shouts he heard.

"Shock, he's going into sh…!"

"Stretcher I need a…"

Then everything went black.

Three days later Cian awoke to starch white walls and ceiling. Holding his head groggily he tried to sit up only for firm hands to push him gently back down.

"I wouldn't do that quite yet if I were you Mr. Peverell." A warm womanly voice told his swimming head. He felt a vial press against his lips.

"Drink this it will help with the nausea." The voice told him. He drank, a few minutes later the room came into sharper focus. He lay there feeling like he just came out of one of sensei's sparring lessons. He looked around and saw a plumper woman bustling around. He assumed she was the infirmary matron Madame Pomfey.

She finally came back around after about five minutes.

"You ok there, you went into a really nasty bout of shock you know." She lit the tip of her wand as she talked and proceeded to check his eyes dilation and vitals.

"I feel ok I guess. How are the others?" he asked still a little groggy.

"The Weasley twins, Neville and Draco are all ok. Antony had a really nasty bump on the head and Ronald had two broken ribs and a bruised pelvis. They were healed and released yesterday. You came in, in shock and magically exhausted. You put more power into that Reducto than most grown men could. If I remember correctly Minerva puked when they found you, from the mess." She answered him.

"So no permanent damage done?" he asked relieved.

"No, no permanent damage. Everyone's ok, I need to let the headmaster know you are awake so please excuse me." She walked away. Cian couldn't help the immense feeling of relief that flooded through him. Ten minutes later Dumbledore and the four head of houses walked through the infirmary doors. They sat themselves around his bed as Madame Pomfrey helped him sit upright. The headmasters eyes twinkled at him over halfmoon glasses.

"How are you feeling my boy? That was quite a feat you pulled down there."

"Fine thank you, Gakuenchou-sama. Just a little tired." Cian answered truthfully not quite meeting his eyes. He didn't trust the head master not to do a passive leglimency scan before he had time to sort the events. He bristled a bit at the less than formal address though.

"Would you mind relaying what happened to us? We seem to have a few conflicting stories." Minerva spoke up earning a look from Albus.

"I will do you one even better Sensei McGonogall. I shall give you a copy of my memories from that night." He stated looking directly at her. "Of course this shall be corroborated with the second copy that shall be put in my vault for safe keeping."

"That shall not be necessary my boy, we merely wish for a verbal report." Dumbledore said appealingly. Cian flickered a look at Sev and his own head of house and they nodded in return.

"Very well then." Cian stated with just the tiniest bit of venom in his voice. He knew full well that his words were going to be misconstrued anyway. He spent the next half hour explaining and defending his actions.

Ugajin and Ades were sitting on the end of their apoplectic masters bedspread. They traded glances as Cian visibly fumed his magic leaking off him in waves. He was thankful for the runic barriers that he put up otherwise the whole of Ravenclaw tower would feel his oppressing rage. It was all due to one god forsaken old man, Albus Dumbledore. After everything that happened, that damned man had the gall to give him detention for the rest of the time till Christmas break, he also revoked library privledges with the exception of if it were a specific assignment for class. All because he had saved four people. Any points he might have gained were given to the boy-who-did-not-deserve-to-live. Draco, Neville and the Twins had protested his decision, so had the teachers. He had become a pariah to his own house, (Not that they interacted much anyway, but that was beside the point.) the arse had the gall to deduct points from him, citing the potential dangers of using a fourth year spell and severely over powering it to the point of lethality. Yes Cian saw the point at the same time though had he not done so there would have been a student's death that he could have prevented.

_§SSssscian you need to calmm down, do you wisssh to hurt yourssself? §_

_§ Ssssorry Ugajin I am jusssst angry, I do not wisssh to harm you both or myssself. I jussst hate it when blame isss laid where it ssshould not be. §_

_§I am jusssst worried for you sssnakeling. I do have interesssting newsss for you though.§_

_§ What newsss oh pretty one? §_

_§Flamellssss red ssstone iss being held here, itssss all the owlsss can talk about.§_

_§The Sssorcerersss sstone?! §_

_§The sssame. Apparrently he issss not happy about itssss removal from Gringottssss, he hasss tried to contact the bumblebee many timessss via letter and hass received no repliessss.§_

Cian raised an eyebrow and whistled lowly, his anger all but forgotten in light of this new development. With out thinking he began to talk out loud.

"So if the stone is here in the castle, that means Dumbledore is using it for his own gain. Most likely as either bait or to save his own scrawny arse. Though with Quirrell acting suspiciously I would place a bet on bait. Since we know that Voldie didn't die it's probably for him. which means Antony is going to be involved, I heard him muttering about Flamell the other day. That means he's being led into a confrontation. Damn that wrinkley assed bastard!"

'_Language young fledgling, it is not your place to go on this fools errand if it is indeed the case. However if you still wish to do something I would suggest replacing the stone and returning what was taken. Just do so before everyone else makes a move.'_

'_You already knew I was going to end up going after it didn't you?'_

'_I have not been around you so long and not come to understand the nature of my bonded. I would suggest talking to the plant man.'_

'_Sev? If you say so.'_

Lampades just blinked at him. Cian sighed and released the ward that kept his magic contained. Since he had calmed down he had recalled all of the spilled magic that he had released. He laid on his bed before finally drifting off to sleep under the watchful eyes of his familiars.

"Seriously Dumbledore where do you get off punishing the boy for doing everything in his power to help. No-one got hurt due to his actions, it was your goldenboy's fault that the younger Weasley got hurt. Yet I don't see him getting punished."

"Antony needs a delicate hand you know this Severus."

"No he doesn't what he needs is a good caning, he gets away with entirely too much."

"That is your opinion, back to young Peverell however. He needs to see that death isn't always the answer, at this rate he will be following in Voldemorts footsteps. I'm doing this to help him see the error of his ways."

"Oh will you quit with the self righteousness Albus. God you give me a headache and I don't even have a head." The sorting hat spoke up. "I told you to leave that boy alone. He's fine and has a good sense of morals. Not everyone is as transparent as you seem to think."

Severus smirked at the interruption, he knew he liked that hat for a reason.

"Archimedes I took your words into consideration but after this last display it is clear the boy has some violent tendencies. I am doing this for the greater good, we do not need a budding dark lord on our hands." Albus said solemnly.

"Since this pointless discussion is going nowhere I shall retire to my lab now, I have potions to brew for Poppy." Severus said his voice thick with disgust.

"A moment Severus. I want you to oversee Mr. Peverell's detentions. Maybe you can get through to the boy where I cannot. He will not meet my eyes so I cannot get a good read on his psyche."

"Very well Albus since nothing I say or do shall change your mind anyway." Severus said disgustedly. Inwardly he was jumping for joy to work with his protégé again. Albus took his disgust as a sign that he didn't want to do it and sat back contented in his delusions.

Fawkes trilled his disapproval at his partners line of thought. He could feel their once solid bonds fraying to pieces as Albus entered the throes of obsessive madness.

Cian wasn't sure to be terrified or relieved that his mentor was going to be the one overseeing his detentions. It was with mixed trepidation that he made his way to the Potions classroom in. Severus stood in the middle of the classroom working on a potion when Cian announced his presence. He waved the boy in and motioned to a second workstation and a sheet of paper. Cian walked over and saw the recipe for pepper-up potion.

"I need at least twenty doses of that more if you can. With the onset of Fall and Winter more people are falling ill."

"Yes Sev." Cian said mutedly as he went to gather ingredients. As he settled into a rhythm of brewing and prepping the ingredients he started to relax his anxiety leaving for a feeling of calm.

"I've decided that while we are forced into this situation we are going to move forward on your mastery, is this acceptable?"

Cian smiled brightening visibly.

"Yes Sir."

Severus looked at the boy's bright face and knew he had made the right decision. Cian's face contorted into a mask of contemplation for a moment before speaking up.

"Hey Sev?"

"Yes, Cian."

"Why is the Philosophers Stone here at Hogwarts?"

Severus's mind ground to a halt at that question. He blinked comprehending and thanking the god's that he was working during a lull in adding ingredients.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Lampades and Ugajin. The owls in the owlery apparently were talking about it. Something about Flamell being ticked off at Dumbledore for removing it in the first place. Dumbledore has been ignoring the missives sent to him." Cian answered truthfully.

"Truthfully I am unsure why the stone was brought here, however I do have some theories." Severus answered.

"Can I run mine by you to see if it coincides?"

"I don't see how that would be an issue."

"Ok, let's see then. The stone is here for a dual purpose both to lure the spirit of Voldemort out of hiding and to test that misbegotten brother of mine. Probably to drag them into conflict. With as suspicious as Quirrells been acting either he's an agent of the Dork lord or is possessed. He will probably go after the stone at a time when Dumbledore conveniently leaves. Am I right?" Cian asked proud of his deductions.

Severus stared at him in shock before chuckling.

"You know sometimes I forget just how smart you really are Cian. Yes you are right that does coincide however yours is much more in depth than mine."

"Really now, do you know any other information that might tie in. I heard Antony mention something about unicorns the other day when he had detention with Hagrid."

"Ahhh yes somebody or something is slaying the unicorns in the forest. The dim wit and the Weasley found one dead when they went searching for it."

"To drink unicorns blood extends ones life does it not?" Cian mentioned idly while bottling his Pepper- Up Potion.

The comment brought Severus up short and the color fled from his face at the implications.

"Cian you are dismissed for the night." Severus said quickly adamant about going to the headmaster. If Voldemort was in the school he was already outed on his position.

Cian made his way quickly through the corridors back to his rooms. As he was walking the darkening corridors he thought back on his year so far and it was nothing short of disappointing, maybe he should have gone to a different magical school instead. Though the pranks were fun, he sighed he needed to get together with the twins for some fun soon. He needed to get his own revenge on the Potter spawn. Now that was a novel idea. Cian started plotting.

It took Cian several nights to enact the plan to pay Antony back for the dangerous prank that endangered him. While a fairly simple idea but he had to make sure that in no way could it be traced back to him.

Using the vast amounts of knowledge he had acquired over the years he cross referenced the potion he had in mind to the Hogwarts Library to make sure the potion was there. It was in the restricted section further denying the ability to place the blame on him. using hid occlumency skills he recalled the recipe of the potion. The only reason it was in the restricted section was the fact that unless combined by a competent brewer the potion would explode. Cian was nothing if not a competent brewer. He borrowed the bulaiese skin and cochie berry from the school stores in the next class. That night he snuck into an abandoned classroom and brewed the potion. Since the only thing Antony cared about was his image and social standing Cian was going to rip the pedestal right out from under him. Once ingested for a total of eighteen hours any time The-Brat-Who-Lived lied he would glow a bright yellow with the word liar written across his forehead.

Cian waited until the next day at lunch he deliberately sat in direct eyeline of Antony. He waited until the brat wasn't paying attention and muttered a switching spell with the goblet that Antony was drinking out of. He snickered quietly to himself as he banished the vial clearing his wand in the process. The beauty of that particular potion was that it was damned near tasteless beyond a slight sweetness from the cochie berry. A minute later Antony unknowingly picked up and drained his goblet garnering another quiet snicker. Cian fished out his books for class finally feeling vindicated. It was only a few minutes later that the colorful display began earning screams and squeals from his fellow schoolmates. Cian looked up just in time to see the look of abject horror on the boys face. The smile that flitted over Cian's face was positively frightful.

He knew the pin the blame game would make it's way around to him eventually but Cian was content in the social backlash Antony was receiving for the moment. Besides the look on Sev's face when he realized which potion it was was priceless. The grin he sported for the next two hours became legendary in a day. It was a week later that Cian was called out of Transfiguration for a trip to see Dumbledore. Cian walked at an even pace on his way up to the Headmaster's office formulating his story. He gave the password to the gargoyle.

"Icemice." And walked up the spiral stairs. He knocked on the door and was bade entrance.

"Ah, young Mr. Peverell how are you today?" Dumbledore greeted him with a twinkle in his eye. Cian gave a polite bow as was customary of one from his supposed culture.

"Quite well thank you Gakuenchou-sama."

"Oh, where are my manners please have a seat, lemon drop?" Dumbledore smiled and Cian let himself relax a little visually.

"Gomen-ne." Cian took the proffered seat while ignoring the yellow candies.

"Gomen again Gakuenchou-sama, but why am I here?" Cian asked pointedly deciding to cut right to the chase Albus sighed.

"Well to put it bluntly, I would like to know whether you had anything to do with the rather mean spirited prank pulled on young mister Potter."

"I am assuming the assumption is that I want petty revenge after the _rather mean spirited prank_ he initiated on me some time ago?"

Dumbledore nodded sagely.

"Given your associations with certain students that is not entirely a baseless accusation and since said prank was delivered via potion and your skills are unequaled it is a rather likely case."

"May I remind you then, Gakuenchou-_sama_ that I associate with nearly everyone the same way, I am in a beneficial partnership with the Weasley twins documenting any of their discoveries as they experiment. I am equally skilled in all my classes because I work myself into the ground. I have no need for petty revenge because I feel it would accomplish nothing beneficial in my pursuit of knowledge. While I may not like Mr. Potter it does not mean I would stoop to his level by retaliating." Cian said coolly. He felt Dumbledore probe his mind so he redirected the probe to a place filled with the scorn and disgust at the insinuations. On the other hand he was laughing his butt off in the sanctuary of his mind. Seemingly satisfied Dumbledore withdrew the probe.

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed again seemingly put out.

"One other thing sir. You have until the end of the year to return my family heirloom, if it is not returned willingly by that deadline I shall use the claiming phrase keyed to it. You will suffer some form of magical backlash that way."

"Are you threatening me Mr. Peverell?"

"No sir I am telling you what will happen, the three Heirlooms are one of the reasons I came to England in the first place the wands magic calls to me as does the cloak and stone as the heir to the Peverell line I am the only person who will not suffer from the magical backlash associated with using the three."

"A wand such as this should not go to someone so young."

"As I said sir, I expect my property returned to me by the end of the year. Good day sir." Cian stood sparing a moment for Fawkes who crooned and preened under his attention, before walking out the door.

"I warned you Albus, now you have it straight from the horses mouth as the saying goes." The sorting hat piped up. Dumbledore gave Archimedes a glare before settling down to finish his paperwork.

A.N. There you have it folks the next chapter. Sorry people no trussed up and Hogtied Antony Potter, that will come later. Please R&R I appreciate it very much. Next chapter of T.O.B.A. coming soon to a fanfiction website near you and all that jazz. Ja ne!


	9. Christmas & a Revelation of a 'Sirius'

YAYYYYYY FINALLY HIT 100 REVIEWS (throws internet confetti in the air.) THANK YOU ALL!

A.N. CLANG! (quickly hides conspicuous frying pan) Eh-herm, now that the author is done dancing like a mad woman we can continue on with our story schedule, Cheerio.

Chapter Nine

**Christmas and a Revelation of a 'Sirius' nature**

Cian shivered slightly and refreshed the warming charm on himself as he came in from Herbology, the castle seemed draftier than usual for some reason. Cian was hard pressed not to snap at the people around him. He absolutely _loathed _the cold with a passion that rivaled most Veela in love. As the days grew shorter, so did his mood and this was only augmented by the fact that Antony and Ron were bothering him again! After his embarrassing fall from grace, Antony's rivalry with Draco reached new heights inevitably dragging Cian in by association. Cian however was focusing on an interesting new problem. After corresponding with a certain alchemist, he had wound up promising that he would retrieve the stone in exchange for a few private lessons with Mr. Nick himself. Not that that was a raw deal at all but now he had to figure out what the protections on the stone were. Severus couldn't tell him being bound by oath not to divulge any information to students.

For the last few days Cian had been using the invisibility cloak he had mail ordered (for pranks) to skulk about the staff room when they gave their weekly reports, hoping to catch some form of reliable information on the stone. The only thing he had so far was that McGonagall had set up an animated chess set. That confirmed his theory of a test immediately. He had figured that since the animated chess, set was hers and animation was a harder branch of transfiguration that each teacher did something that was his or her specialty. This whole deal was irritating him however. Besides, he couldn't go after the stone until he got the fake one from Flamel. He returned to the tower contemplating his challenge if only he could get some form of help. Maybe Ugajin or Lampades would have an idea.

The teachers were piling on the homework as well and while he didn't normally have a problem with that with his current dilemma, he was having a hard time of it. He was lucky however that his housemates seemed to be in a similar state as him, so he wasn't alone in his grumbling. Granger had certainly gotten more annoying; she for some reason kept trying to one up everything he did. She seemed to take his doing better than her as an affront to her abilities as a competent witch. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as he set down his quill and looked at the drying essay he was working on. He leant back in his desk chair and flexed his ink stained fingers, slowly working out the cramps. He turned his head as his two familiars fluttered into the room. Lampades had some sort of dead rodent in his beak and Ugajin's little snake belly was rather bloated indicating a recent feeding.

"Have fun there did you Ades?" He asked indicating the bird's dinner.

'_yes thank you I did.'_

"Just try not to get it on the carpet please." Harry said absent-mindedly.

_§ What'sss wrong ssssnakeling? §_

_§ I need to figure out the protectionssss on the ssstone for Flamel sssooo that I may retrieve it for him. I know two of them but I cannot ssseeeem to figure the othersss.§_

_§ Ssssooo you need a ssspy on the bumblebee isss that it?§ _

_§ If it would help yessss, it would give me insssight asss to what I am up againssst!§_

_§ I can sssspy on him for you my magicksss will not ssshow and I can turn invissssible for ssshort amountsss of time.§_

_§ That would be wonderful, jussst pleassse don't get hurt.§_

_§ I ssshall endeavor to be careful sssnakeling.§_

Ugajin coiled up and tucked her head under her wing for the night.

Harry draped a blanket over her form and turned to the raven.

"Ne, Ades? Can you take a letter to Padfoot and Mooney please when you're done? I know they are busy for Christmas but I'd still like to hear from them, maybe I can sneak down to Hogsmeade?"

Lampades regarded his human for a minute before leaving his squirrel and hopping closer.

'_Something else is on your mind fledgling what is it?'_

Harry replied in his head not bothering with speech.

'_I'm lonely, my friends are all well and good but they all have families they are returning home to on the Holidays. I'm staying here because Sev can't leave and Padfoot and Mooney are going to be leaving and spending time with Paddy's family. I have you and Ugajin but…'_

'_but that's not always enough, you need Human contact too. Ugajin and I are not enough, you need someone to understand you. Why not call your life mate?'_

'_What are you talking about I don't have a life mate yet.'_

'_You were born with a life mate fledgling you obviously can't feel the bond yet.'_

'_Why can you?'_

'_As soon as I bonded I felt it, yours is quite strong. But we digress try and talk to your man who bonds with grease and relay your fears, he may be able to help you better than I can in understanding humans more.'_

'_Why don't you just call him Sev like me?' _

'_It's true is it not.'_

Harry shook his head, only this bird could pull off looking smug. He yawned widely.

"Well I'm headed to bed enjoy your squirrel." He said with another yawn, before lying on the bed and drifting off.

Ugajin fluttered up to the tower office, peering through the window she could see that no one was in. She saw the firebird off to the side resting on his perch, he was tied to the castle tightly if the weaves of magic were anything to go by. She knocked her head against the window pain nudging it open just enough to slither through. The firebird looked sharply at her as she dropped to the floor.

'_Why are you here little ancient one? What business do you have with my current human?' _ the firebird spoke directly to he mind.

_§ He wantsssss sssomething from the wrong twolegsss a tessst for the wrong boy. I am to gather iinformation ssssoooo that which wasss wrongly taken can be returned.§ _she hissed in reply.

'_How can you assure its return to its rightful owner? Who is going to return it.'_ He looked sharply at her daring her to lie.

_§ Ssscian isss going to return the Red Ssstone to Flamel in June. If you wisssh to obsserve itssss ssafe return you may.§ _she hissed knowing better than to bend the truth in any way.

'_Ahhh, the Hallow childe, such a burden he carries. I shall allow this observation and I shall tell you what I know as well. I shall be there to over see the return of the stone. My current human is far to foolish to be trusted with such an item.'_

_§Many thankssssss oh immortal one.§ _Ugajin slithered over hiding her wings before curling up behind Fawkes's perch. She conversed quietly with the phoenix for the next several days while gathering some very interesting intel.

Sirius and Remus were out in Diagon Alley heading away from Gringotts discussing the latest stocks when they ran into the two people highest on their proverbial shit list.

"Padfoot! Mooney! How are you, we hardly ever see you all anymore." James greeted them jovially . He and Lily were out shopping for Antony for Christmas. Sirius stared at the man he once thought of as a brother.

"Fine thank you." Remus replied in a crisp fashion that did not go unnoticed by Lily.

"You should come by again and see Antony, he's been wondering about you all."

"I'm sure," Sirius gruffed as he rolled his eyes.

"So what have my fellow purveyors of mayhem been up to." James asked completely misreading the two men in front of him.

"Helping Snape!" Sirius said watching as James narrowed his eyes.

"Helping SNIVELLOUS are you mental?" he stated appalled at the very idea. "Why are you helping that mangy death eater?"

"He's helping find a cure for my affliction James, voluntarily. Sirius is funding his research for me." Remus said shortly his eyes flashing a light colored amber at the dig against their new friend.

"How's Harry doing, Albus said he was adopted?" Lily interjected quietly.

"Oh c'mon Lills your not still hung up over that little squib are you. I told you he's worthless." James said exasperated.

"Actually he's well on his way to stealing Severus's title from him. He has moved to Japan after being blood-adopted a wonderful Japanese wizarding family. The last time he wrote us, they had taken him to a healer and had some form of magical block removed. So your _squib son_ is actually a wizard." Sirius crowed to the Potter's shocked faces.

"No way, it can't be. But… he showed no signs. Dumbledore said…" James stated.

"One generally won't with their magic bound. Perhaps the dark lord did it that night? Maybe Wormtail? Hell maybe even Dumbledore did it? Who knows?" Sirius said rubbing it in further.

"Then we have to get him back, bring him home." Lily said on the verge of hysterics.

"You can't you stripped him of his name, it cannot be reinstated if he has already taken another name. Congratulations you gave up your rights to the twin brother of your child." Sirius stated with finality.

"Come on Mooney we have places to go." Remus snickered quietly as they walked away from the dumbfounded Potters.

"Sooo the Purveyors of Chaos strike again." Cian mused aloud reading the letter his Uncles had sent him. Fred snickered from where he was completing an essay for potions. They had gathered in an unused classroom along with Neville and Draco to study.

"What do you mean Cian?" Draco piped up from where he was reading for Transfiguration.

"He means that the active half of the Marauders struck again sewing mischief across the land." George said in a storytelling voice that had a slightly wistful tone.

"Who were the Marauders anyway?" Neville asked looking up from his Herbology book. "You keep talking about them but never explain who they are."

Cian sighed, he knew it would eventually come to this. He made a snap decision he had been agonizing over for months. Glancing at the twins, he motioned for them not to say a word. Looking at the other two his face turned serious.

"To explain that to you I must ask you to keep a very large secret. I will need an oath from you for your silence in return for this information."

"I'll do it." Neville spoke up without a second thought. Cian looked at Draco questioningly.

"What's so secret it can't be made with just a vow?" he scoffed with false bravado.

"One that can completely destabilize the future of the Wizarding world. The twins have already done theirs. I want you both to know as my friends but until I get the oath I shall not say a thing." Cian stated to Draco's rapidly paling face.

"Ok." He squeaked, curiosity winning his internal war. They both took out their wands and joined the tips with Cian's as bonder. They recited the same vow that the twins swore.

"I Draconis Reginald Malfoy/ Neville Frank Longbottom, do hereby swear upon my life that I shall not betray the confidence of Cian Corvo Peverell to an outside party without the express permission of the bonder. So mote it be." The ribbons of magic flashed brightly before dying off.

"You both know occlumency?" they nodded, "Ok then, I guess I should first start out with a few facts. You have permissions to speak with the following people about this. George Fabian Weasley, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, Severus Lucas Snape-Prince, Remus Theodore Lupin and Sirius Rastaban Black. Now I shall start off by telling you that Cian was not my first name…"

Two hours past as Cian talked and answered questions that, the two new fold members had. Draco whistled as they finally finished their discussion.

"Damn Cian you have had one bitter life, Now I understand why you required the oath from us. If that got out it could topple some really powerful people. Neville nodded his agreement.

"And they thought you were a _squib_, they have to be the most oblivious people I have had the misfortune of meeting." Neville stated.

"Yeah one hell of a prank there man. To think they believe you were adopted and are now overseas when you are actually residing right beneath their noses." Draco chuckled out.

"But you really do think you the one Cian, the Boy-Who-Lived I mean."

"Yes Neville unfortunately I am. While Antony is powerful in his own right, he cannot claim the Slytherin family magicks like I can. I am the only one able to speak Parseltongue in my immediate family. Oh another little secret my _owl _is not an owl at all. She's a baby quetzalquatl." Cian laughed out at their dumbfounded expressions.

"NO WAY!" Draco deadpanned.

"Way, if you like I can show you sometime. Right now, however we need to catch dinner. So we might want to get going." He stated looking at his pocket watch. The group gathered up their things with Neville's and Draco's minds still reeling from the onslaught of information. They walked out into the great hall still talking about various topics.

"OI FRED, GEORGE!" a familiar nasally voice piped up. They looked up to see Antony and Ron approaching them. The two boys stopped in front of their group confronting them.

"What the hell are you two doing hanging out with the likes of _Malfoy_." Ron spat out sneering. Draco sneered back stepping forward only for George to hold him back.

"None of your business little brother, what we do with our time is of no concern to you. However; if you insist upon knowing he is a business partner of ours since he has a brain and uses it unlike another person we know." Fred responded coolly.

Ron looked at them sneering again when he saw Cian's resigned expression.

"And what's your problem mudblood, still using that mythical name to hide who you really are!" he snapped. Ron quickly found himself at wand point.

" Damare-Yo! Watch your mouth! Akage Baka ka! (1) Before I watch it for you for insulting my family name." He swiftly replaced his wand and stalked past the two boys into the great hall fuming.

The other four boys hurried to catch up as Ron shook off his stupor and called after them.

"I'm telling our parents your consorting with death eaters Traitors."

Fred and George whipped around and glared at him promising copious amounts of revenge pranking as they all decided to congregate at the Ravenclaw table to sit with Cian. They garnered several confused looks and some appraising ones from fellow housemates. Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall looked up to see what the unanimous murmuring was about. Spying the group of five happily eating dinner they approached them.

"Excuse us please, why are you not sitting at your respective House tables." Flitwick piped up interrupting the group of five.

"Well Sir I invited them to sit with me for dinner tonight to compare notes and discuss things in general." Cian stated plainly. "Is it against the rules sir? For them to sit here."

"No Mr. Peverell it is just highly unusual as most student friendships occur within their respective houses." Professor McGonagall answered.

"I am however surprised to see you over here Draco, especially consorting with Gryffindor's." Severus stated to keep up with his own act raising an eyebrow.

"What can I say sir, I saw a rising opportunity and jumped on it, the twins here have a surprising knack for enterprising business ventures." Draco said smoothly in reply to McGonogall's surprise.

"Not to mention,"

"Ickle Draco,"

"Is a wealth of"

"Untapped ideas." The twins switched off making Flitwick chuckle. They looked at Neville, who raised his hands.

"Hey don't look at me I'm just along for the ride. I just help keep these guys in line, Cian's the boss though." He said chuckling making the teachers raise their eyebrows in inquiry looking at Cian who shrugged while grinning.

"Well then I see no reason as to keep you Gentlemen from your dinner much longer then. Just please do not cause to much trouble, we do not need another set of marauders." McGonogall sighed closing her eyes and completely missing the conspiratorial glances between the boys as the idea took hold. The teachers walked back up to the head table as the boys discussed their newest venture.

"You know Minerva your going to regret saying that." Fillius piped up. His colleague glanced over at him.

"No I'm not." She retorted.

"Oh so I assume you meant for them to get that idea then." Severus said smoothly.

"Yes we could do with some new troublemakers around here to distract Albus, who knows they may be able to surpass the originals." She said with a secret little smile playing on her face.

"We're doomed." Severus lamented with amusement well hidden. "You've doomed us all, Cian's in contact with the originals still." He deadpanned. Minerva laughed.

"Mores the merrier than."

Dumbledore paced his office again as he thought. The Peverell boy was vexing him greatly, from what his teachers had reported the boy was drawing friendships across the House boundaries, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin and that absolutely could not happen. On the other hand, Antony and Ron had been to see the Mirror of Erised. So had another person, but for the life of him, he could not have figured out whom. He had to find a way to break up that little group, it was driving him crazy. With Peverell on his side, they could guarantee a political win for their side just because of the weight the seat carried. Not to mention the boy himself was immensely powerful, which would certainly be a major help in the war effort if the reports he got were anywhere near accurate.

Fawkes trilled dejectedly from the corner as his human muttered pacing. He wondered where Albus went wrong.

Cian signed himself up on the list of students staying for the holiday, he was the only one in his whole house. The twins had already told him of their plans to stay apparently their Mother, Father and Sister were going to go visit their brother Charlie at the Dragon Reserve in Romania. Ron was going to the Potter's for Christmas with Antony. Draco had to go home so did Neville. He sighed happily since he would not be totally alone. He received the fake stone from Flamel and with the information from Ugajin, he would be able to implement his plan on Christmas night the day before the mirror was to be moved. He had scouted the mirror by shadowing Antony and Ron, after they had played for two hours in front of the mirror, making up stories with delusions of grandeur. He himself had stepped in front of it, smiling softly at what he saw.

The reflection showed him his friends and self-made family enjoying themselves at Peverell Castle grown and still together as a tight knit group. It was an image he would hold dear to him in years to come. He pulled the invisibility cloak tighter around his body as the drafty castle chilled him to the bone. He wondered what would happen when the time came to reveal himself, as he walked back to the empty common room.

Two days later on Christmas, he woke up to two different bodies jumping onto his bed waking him up in a hurry. He looked blearily into the grinning faces of Fred and George as they rousted him with copious amounts of Goodwill and Cheer!

"How did you get in here?" he asked groggily as he gathered his things for the day throwing on a bathrobe.

"Professor Flitwick let us in through his office." Greed replied still grinning.

"Come on get moving Cian you've got presents!" Forge cheered.

"How old are you two really?" he deadpanned looking at them sternly for a moment before they all cracked up laughing.

"OK, ok just give me a minute to get dressed I'll see you in the common room." He waved them off good naturedly chuckling as they bounded out of the room riding the middle banister all the way down. Changing into his Japanese uniform from the first day minus the robe, he followed doing the exact same thing as his long hair streamed out behind him. He was lucky to have gotten the top room for the first year Ravenclaw tower.

Cian joined the twins and his Head of house in the common room, the happy scene burning itself in his mind. The common room had been decorated lavishly by the house elves overnight. Thick garlands were strung along the tops of the bookcases, the tree was blinking with thousands of fairy lights, a warm fire was going in the common room fireplace and the subtle scent of fresh pine filled the air. Cian smiled and greeted them making his way over. He took a seat next to George; who passed him a present.

"Thank you." He said as he ripped open the paper revealing a sweater in emerald green on the front was a large C knitted into it on the back was his family symbol. Beneath that was a tin of homemade fudge and a thank you note about getting the twins to take their studies more seriously. He smiled at the twins.

"Mum wanted to send you something after we told her about you." Fred spoke up.

"Yeah says she want to meet the person who can _get those two trouble makers to study _she said." George grinned.

"All I did was point out that you might be more successful if you put more effort into learning the basics. You have enough imagination to twist it into unconventional methods. If you want to take it even further you might consider learning about the muggle world too. At least when you visit me this summer." Cian said pointedly.

"Ya know Gred I never thought that this year would end up with us doing something beyond barely passing."

"We might just pass school yet Forge."

"The HORRORS!" they both chimed at the same time.

Cian smiled as Flitwick laughed. Cian reached into his pocket and pulled out three gifts, enlarging them with a wave of his wand he handed them out.

He handed one to Flitwick and the other two he handed to Fred and George who enthusiastically ripped into theirs. He had given Fred: The Prankster's Ultimate Handbook: The World's Most Infamous, Illustrated, Hardcore Guide to Fiendishly Clever Practical Jokery & Much, Much More! George got **Aromatic Chemistry and its applications.**** The two boys veritably drooled over the thick books in their possessions.** **"****Thanks Bro." they both addressed him. He smiled and turned his attention to his head of House who was flipping through a veritable novel of his making. Ever since Flitwick had found out about his theoretical writings, he had been pestering Cian to read his older works. Cian got one of his house elves to got get his older final drafts from where he left them in his Grand Fathers study, upon receiving them he placed them all in chronological order and bound them as a book with the help of Luna Lovegood and her father. The title as ****All that is Theoretical, Knowledge that can break the Laws of Magic**** , By : Cian Peverell (Rieh Corvux).** **"****It's a self updating manuscript Professor, anytime I put out a new article it will update."** **"****This is Marvelous! Your writing is very informative and creative." Flitwick squeaked in his excitement, "I can't wait to sit down and read through all you've written." ** **"****I'm working on one now comparing Light Magic and Dark Magic, it's going to be my most controversial piece yet. I'm calling it ****The White, The Black and The Various Shades of Grey!"** **"****Sounds very interesting Cian, just be careful the backlash from people can be immense, and be careful of what you research there are many things that should be left buried in the past." Flitwick warned him. Cian nodded as he ripped open a present from Neville.** **"****I'll keep that in mind." He said as he looked at the box in his hands. ** ** Flipping open, the lid he gasped at what he saw. The box was filled with enchanted glass compartments; each with a different rare potions ingredient and seeds in stasis. He smiled his friend knew him well. Draco's gift was just as expensive if a little less rare it was a Master's Compendium of self-updating potions ingredients, their uses, solution and reaction charts. He grinned and hoped they liked the gifts he had sent them. He had sent Neville a rare specimen for his Green House, Veritas Flora or Truth Flower was thought to be extinct, Padfoot and Mooney had discovered three Green Houses under stasis at Peverell Castle that had various thought to be extinct flora he had set his house elves to cultivating the plants determined to bring them back. He had sent Draco a Guide to Enchanting, a Book on Bloodlines in the Wizarding World and a Book on the Study of Genetics in the Muggle one. They had gotten into a rather spectacular debate one afternoon about Blood Traits and Genetics and whether Muggleborns were actual Muggleborns after all and not the descendants of Squibs that were cast out.**

He got a Special edition of the Quibbler from Luna and a box of Pranks and Prank Spells from Padfoot and Mooney. Mooney had sent him his research notes on the Marauders Map like he had asked. Cian wanted to make a master map that could switch between various maps and locations. An ambitious undertaking if he did say so himself, which he did. Severus had given him an Acolytes Potions Kit fully stocked along with a Silver Cauldron Standard # 5. Cian smiled he would go down and thank his surrogate father in person and deliver his gift at the same time.

He and the Twins gathered their gifts and went their separate ways for the moment. He put his gifts away and picked up the gift for Sev, he made his way down to the Dungeons and to the Potions Lab where Sev was bound to be since his snakes went home for the Holidays. Poking his head in the room, he saw Sev brewing up more of Madame Pomfrey's endless replenishing list of healing potions.

"Hey Sev you want some help?" he piped up Severus stopped stirring and turned away.

"I would always appreciate a competent hand Cian you know that." Severus answered his back still turned.

"I've got something for you Sev." He said as he set the gift he got Severus on the bench beside the prepared ingredients. Severus looked over at it and him and sighed.

"You didn't need…"

"But I wanted to Tou-san." Cian interrupted him. "You say that every year since I've known you. It still won't stop me from getting you a present you know that right."

"I know still…"

"Not happening, your family to me wether you like it or not. Sirius and Remus actually gave me something for you too and not a practical joke this time." Cian said as he handed over a shrunken book. He set up a cauldron on the next work-bench and looked at the brewing list.

"You want me to do the Pepper Ups?" He asked as Sev completed the next stage of his calming draught.

"If you insist I suppose I can concede to you taking over the more basic potions. I shall work on the Skele-gro and other bonemending potions."

"First you open your two gifts tou-san."

"Very well." Severus said as he finished up the calming draught. He turned from the cooling potion to the gift on the bench and the book from the two marauders that he actually tolerated. He opened Cian's gift first and found the same book as Flitwick only a more personalized version this one having two sections; the first pretaining strictly to potions research and the second covering everything else. Cian saw him paging through it.

"There is a suggestion area in the back that is charmed to a piece of Parchment in my journal that will record what ever you write. So if you think of an interesting topic you can write it down."

The second book was bound in dragon hide and had the title embossed on the front in Silver. The title was, The Escapades of the Prince, Peverell, Lupin, Black Family, by Twilly the House Elf.

Severus opened the book and found much to his surprise pictures of the various day to day lives of himself, Cian, Lupin and the mutt. There were written excerpts from the other three and the Weasley twins on the various prank wars, events and achievements that had happened on the years before Cian came to Hogwarts. Sverus smiled for once a genuine smile as he paged through the album.

"Thank you Cian I honestly don't kow what to say."

"Well you told me you never really hadd a family album before so I figured you could use one now. Especially since your family has grown. The album will add pages as needed so you never have to worry about running out of room."

Severus placed the album aside and looked back in the box at the last items, they were several of the more expensive ingredients in his research on the cure for Lycanthropy. He turned to the rare indonesian potions text that got given to him by Sirius and Remus.

It was several hours later that they emerged from the lab, they carried the completed potion to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey bade the Merry Christmas before ushering them back out into the castle. They walked slowly talking about the differences between various potions and brewing tecniques. They entered the great hall to a rather absurd sight. Severus fixed a scowl to his face and stalked up to his place at the table giving Cian a nod as he left. Cian made his way over to the Weasley twins who were soaked from a snowball battle with the hufflepuffs that had stayed.

Dinner was a lively affair where Dumbledore ended up in a baby blue bonnet, McGonagall was tipsy and a drunk Hagrid kissed her cheek getting her to giggle. He cracked a wizarding cracker and ended up with a chess set. Severus sat stoicaly to the side only conversing when spoken too. That night Cian slipped out into the castle to walk around his black clothes blending with the shadows, he walked down to the library. He flipped his invisibility cloack around himself and ducked into the library making his way to the side room where the mirror sat. He cast several different revealing spells that he had taken the time to study. He found a basic alarm ward that he quickly disabled by breaking the runic line with a strategically placed draining rune. Once inside he cast again finding nothing. He retrieved the stone in his pocket and stepped in front of the reflection.

He saw himself with Severus behind him both arms showing with no slave mark. Severus had a hand on his shoulder and was actually happy for a change he didn't look so world weary, Sirius and Remus were behind him arms around each other. Sirius giving him bunny ears, Draco and Neville stood on either side of him and Severus, Only this Draco had hair like his, Black as pitch. Mirror him initiated the switch by placing a blood red stone in his pocket. Cian felt the weight of the stone settle there, he carefully lifted it out and placed the fake stone in the pocket and felt it vanish. He smiled at his reflection as mirror him pulled out the new stone and showed him; the transfer was complete. He stepped away and cast revealing spells on the stone itself transfering the tracking spell to the mirror. Pocketing the stone he left taking time to re-engage the runic line for the ward sending it active again by erasing the draining rune. He made his way quickly back to the tower.

It was New Years and Dumbledore arrived back in his office from the Gala he had just attended, he had had to beat feet because Nicholas had shown up looking for him and he wasn't about to give his rightful bait back after he had already placed it at the end of the gauntlet. He still couldn't figure out who else had visited the mirror but that was neither here nor there. The Peverell boy was still being a thorn in his proverbial side. He could never seem to fool the boy, it was as if he could see through the kindly act he put forth. It unnerved him greatly that the boy was making so many potentially powerful friends. Not to mention Severus, how the child managed to charm Severus of all people really got to him. Severus _willingly_ gave time to spend with the lad. When asked he only said the boy was smarter than the dunderheads he regularly taught.

Then the news he had gotten from James tonight, someone had removed the block he had placed on Harry's magical core. The boy had moved to Japan with his adopted family. He fretted what would happen if they recorded the magical signature that had placed it. The Japanese ICW representitive was his competition for Supreme Mugwump. It could bring everything to pieces. They couldn't even get the child back. It was infuriating, only Black and Lupin were in contact with the boy. He couldn't even use them now because they wanted nothing to do with the Potter's after the disownment. Back to the problem at hand he had to get ahold of the Peverell child because as far as he could see it was like watching Tom Riddle grow up all over again.

The boy was astute far more so than his peers; however Dumbledore had been playing this game for just shy of ¾ of a century. He would find a way to catch him.

A.N. okey dokey that's this chapter, sorry had a bout of writers block for a bit there. Please R&R, check out Family Bonds by xXDesertRoseXx and read my other tales

Chou


	10. The Charge of Magic

MaFe1998: Gracias espero que sigas leer y disfrutar, no olvides visitar mis otras historias.

Man of constant sorrow: The troll attack was in the previous chapter to the last so that has been done. Hermione will be won over at the end of the year.

Now to those who say I can't spell, tough shit I write most of these chapters late at night when I am not paying that much attention anyway. It's my story go be spelling Nazi's elsewhere. If you're going to review make it constructive criticism or none at all. I don't deal with stupid. MY STORY MY RULES!

**For those of you who have not abused the Review button and actually have something nice to say or constructive thank you I appreciate your time.**

If you have ideas you wish to fly by me I will definitely consider them.

**The Charge of Magic**

Cian shivered in the chilly evening weather as he made his way to Hagrids hut wondering what the friendly half giant wanted. Ever since he had introduced Lampades to him after Christmas he had been asking after him. As he trudged through the mud left over from yesterdays thunderstorm, he wondered what the overtly friendly half-giant wanted. He rapped on the cottage door and heard loud barking. Hagrids voice rang out shortly there after.

"Back Fang Back!"

"OH GET DOWN, ye mangy mutt." A whimper was heard. Hagrid finally opened the door beaming.

"Ah, Ello there Cian how Ar you doing today?"

"Fine thanks Hagrid."

"Well come on in I gots some'at ter show yer."

Cian walked in and took his first good look around Hagrid's hut, he had heard a few things from Potter in passing when he was discussing with Weasley but he had never seen it himself. The first thing he noticed was that it was swelteringly hot inside, more so than was probably healthy. The sorce he saw was a roaring fire that was stoked hot and high in the fire place with a cauldron of hot water over it. Walking as close as he dared he peeked inside and what he saw greatly surprised him. It was an egg. A dragon's egg.

"Ah so you found my precious new pet."

"You're going to be raising a dragon?" he asked cordially.

"Aye always wanted one'er, you won't tell any one will yer?" Hagrid asked hopefully.

Cian looked at him calculatingly for a minute his mind thinking fast.

"Only on one condition." Hagrid paled.

"What's dat then?" he asked fearfully.

"You tell no one else, and when it get's old enough have it transferred to my estate."

"But why I want ter raise him here?" Hagrid asked sad, confused and angrily.

"Think about it this way Hagrid, What happens to the dragon if someone unsavory finds it? They will probably force you to turn it over to either a reserve or it will be killed and rendered into potions ingrediants. Now , that being said that is nothing compared to what will happen to you. You will get upwards of fifteen to twenty years in Azkaban, low security if you are lucky, high if you aren't. Now if you take me up on my offer. My land borders Ireland's National Dragon Preserves, so the baby dragon would be able to get the care and handling it deserves, plus you would be able to visit anytime you wish and learn Dragon care from the handlers."

Cian placed his "cards" on the table so to speak by laying the problems and benefits out like that. Now the ball was in Hagrid's court, the half giant seemed contemplative for a while before reluctantly nodding.

"Aye didn't really think this one through did i?" he asked forlornly.

"No you didn't Hagrid but everybody makes mistakes, how did you get the egg anyway?"

Cian sat and listened to the rather oblivious man in front of him spill how he had won the dragons egg in a game of cards at the Hogshead and how the stranger was interested in the creatures he had raised. He told how he had spoken about Fluffy the Cerebrus up in the school and how it was able to be lulled to sleep with music.

Cian became alarmed at this point not outwardly letting it show. Hagrid kept rambling on about Flamel and the protections without check. Finally after a lull in the conversation Cian gave Hagrid a pained smile and excused himself, on his way out he reminded the man to contact him when the dragon was hatched and went to find Severus, not counting on the fact that it was well beyond curfew.

Argus Filtch was a really cranky, crochety old man, he was set in his ways and had no tolerance for children. So when Cian Peverell came flying past him as he was on patrol in the hallways he did what he always had done, to spite the children.

"Halt!" he yelled and halt the boy did looking pale and scared.

"Well, well what have we here, out after curfew eh. Going and sneaking around, making mischief." He accused.

"No sir I need to see Sensei Snape though for a bezoar, my familiar ate soomething poisonous."

Filtch studied the boy in front of him looking for deception and found none. He relented,

"Very well, however you still have to have a detention for breaking the rules, next time get your head of house to contact him." he sighed knowing very well the pain of dealing with a sick familiar. He lost his old one to poison laced cat nip.

"Yes'sir. Now please may I go?" he nodded and released the boy who hurried on his way.

Cian was dancing a jig in his head that his concocted story worked. Aparently the files his Dog-Father had weren't completely false. He ran the rest of the way to the dungeons and rapped on Severus's Chamber door. It was a very grumpy Severus Snape who opened the door in his dressing gown. He took one look at the nervous boy and ushered him inside.

"Cian I hope you have a very good reason for being out after curfew."

"I do and I already have detention with Filtch for it sir." Cian said relaying the story he had told Filtch." But that's not why I am here."

Severus gave him a look that said get on with it.

"Hagrid gave Quirrell the key to getting past Fluffy the Cerebrus."

Severus's eyes widened in shock as he listened to the boy infront of him relay the conversation he had had with the friendly half-giant, though he did thoroughly approve of the boys plan regarding the dragon.

"Oh Merlin, Dumbledore should have just obliviated the idiot." He said shaking his head after Cian had finished.

"Dumbledore probably set Hagrid up Sev. They were talking the other day loudly about dragons." Cian said mournfully.

"Yes I remember that and Quirell and I…" he trailed off paling rapidly.

"Were walking the other direction." Cian finished for him. "I know I was returning from the library."

Severus looked at the boy in front of him calculatingly.

"Fine ok I was following Quirrell." Cian muttered blushing as he looked away. Severus smiled.

"You know me to damned well Sev." Cian grumped at him jokingly.

"That happens when you raise a child Cian. You have a very subtle tell when your lying and no I won't tell you what it is until you are older." He said admonishing the boy gently.

"Well that's all fine well and good I am just worried that the surely brat that is my brother is going to get himself killed. I know I have the real stone hidden away but…"

"But you still don't want anyone hurt. I understand completely." Severus said with a sigh. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it at the moment. Let's get you back to your room ok? I will tell Filtch I helped you if he asks so don't worry." Cian sighed and nodded as his mind eased off and started focusing on other things. They flooed back to Ravenclaw Common room and Severus walked Cian to his bed. Ugajin flitted over and coiled on his stomach and settled there for the night. Severus bade his charge god night and left the room as exhaustion overcame the boy, dragging him swiftly into dreamland.

The next week Cian was abound with nervous energy the dragon had finally hatched and he had been to see it. Hagrid had kept his word and no one else had been shown. Norbert, was growing rapidly and could already breath a small stream of exceedingly hot sparks into the air. Cian could barely understand the butchered parseltounge that the bitty dragon spoke. Hagrid however was delighted to find out the dragon called him mommy.

It was evening as Cian slipped through the castle on his way in from meeting Hagrid. It had been the night when Norbert was relocated and he couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. He was hidden beneath his cloak heading back to Ravenclaw tower, when he heard the sounds of a tussel. He followed the noise to an empty classroom. Inside were four boys, Antony, Ronald were two and the others were one Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle." The boys were embroiled in a duel in the room Cian looked around surveying the damage when his keen eyes fell upon something that made him smile. The Peverell Family invisibility cloak lay forgotten on the otherside of the room. Quietly he whispered the disillusionment charm on himself and picked his way across the battlefield avoiding writing bodies and flying curses along the way. Not that they were all that dangerous with the limited intelligence that those particular boys possessed. He reached his destination and quickly whispered a strong notice me not charm. He deftly switched the cloak with the one he had and dropped the charm before making his exit. Making his way through the corridor he worte a tip for Filtch before spelling the slip of parchment to find the man.

That weekend he got a note from Filtch spelling out his detention. He was to meet the others in the great hall at 11:00 pm. He arrived to find the four boys who he had seen dueling the other night waiting for him. He stood against the wall watching as Filtch appeared to lead them out. They trooped down to Hagrid's together where he met them in the front of his hut. It was then explained to them that they were going to be looking for an injured Unicorn. Antony and Ron were with Hagrid while Cian got stuck with Theo Nott and Goyle. As they entered the forest Cian kept his guard up both from the boys with him and against outside threats. The finally stumbled upon the corpse of the Unicorn the poor beast had beld out by the looks of it. Cian stepped forward and raised his wand. He murmured the excavating charm he had read about and created a hole big enough to inter the poor beast. Levitating the unicorns corpse he place it gently in the hole before levitating the dirt back on top of it before using a tamping hex to firm the ground back up.

Nott and Goyle looked on silently dumbfounded as Cian turned from his work and walked away.

Cian had just reached the other two boys when the hair on the back of his neck prickled. He had just enough time to drag the other two to the ground when the killing curse passed by over head making Cian sick from the feel of the magic. The other two boys were petrified as Cian whipped his wand out and returned fire with a bone breaking curse. He swiftly disillusioned both of them and sent them to find Hagrid. As they noisily ran off he sent up sparks and settled himself in a dueling stance against the unknown assailent.

"You are either brave or stupid boy!" a hissing voice said coming from the cloaked figure. " You denied me my kill tonight."

"Sodd off Voldemort!" Cian retorted fireing off the first curse that popped into mind.

"So very smart young Peverell, to figure it out so quickly. You always were much better than your peers."

"And you so very predictable, why are you playing Dumbledores game Voldemort I would have thought you believed yourself to be above such pettyness." Cian countered hastily blocking a dark looking curse.

"Call it an older mans whim if you must." The entity now revealed as Voldemort stated idly batting aside a reducto.

"You have read quite far into the curiculum I see, quite good for a first year. You have so much talent. I could use someone like you." Voldemort purred making Cian shiver in disgust.

"Well I must respectfully decline, there are certain boundaries I must uphold due to family oaths you must understand." Cian said airily as he dodged a crucio.

"Ha ha ha ha, you play this game very well boy, very well indeed. We shall meet again young Peverell." With that the figure seemed to dissolve into mist. Cian stood panting for a moment trembling as the enormity of the situation sank in. He staggered back through the woods following the broken foliage. He called for Lampades, the Raven winged silently to him moments later.

'Guide me out of here please Ades.'

'Very well Fledgling, I was worried when you didn't come back with the others. They said you had met your death but your bond was active so I knew better.'

It was a very angry and tired Cian who staggered into the great hall. The doors slammed open to see a group of assembled teachers, who had presumably been called to search for him.

BOOM! The great hall doors slammed open with a deafening sound. The hastily assembled teachers including one extremely pissed off Severus Snape, were being debriefed by their Illustrious head master about the demise of his adopted son. In an instant all wands were trained on the intruder. The ragged and bleeding form of Cian Peverell stood before them furious and emenating magic in waves.

"WHO THE HELL IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO MAKE CHILDREN GO INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST AT NIGHT TO HUNT DOWN A UNICORN THAT IS HUNTED BY A MANIAC!" he yelled at the assembly before promptly passing out.

The teachers rushed forwards to the collapsed boy only to be beaten back by a powerful set of wings from the biggest Raven they had ever seen. The pissed off familiar hovered protectively over it's master, buffeting everyone who came near. Finally Severus sighed and approached knowing that Lampades would only let him near. He walked to the front of the group and placed his wand on the ground under the birds scrutinizing glare, Lampades gave a curt nod when Severus lifted his hands to show he was unarmed. Approaching slowly he made his way over. The bird pecked itself in the foot as Severus approached. When Severus reached out for Cian Lampades quickly pecked him in the hand eliciting a sharp cry of surprise as he broke skin.

Severus swore at the blasted bird.

'Impressive Vocabulary there herb man.' Came the amused response in his mind.

The next set of explitives died on his lips as he looked at the Raven.

'Relax this is just so I can communicate with you temporarily.'

Severus nodded as he started to check Cian's vitals.

'He is magically exhausted I can feel it through the bond.'

Severus nodded again.

'Do you know what happened to him.' Severus asked tentatively.

'I do, he fought the one you call quirrell and one other. I read his mind as I guided him here. The others left him to die.' Lampades said glaring over at the other teachers who looked on nervously.

'Who were with him?'

'A Theo Nott and Gregory Goyle, he pulled them out of the path of your killing curse and they leave him to die. You humans have no sense of honor.'

'Most don't!" Severus agreed.

'The bumblebee is going to interfere.' Ades warned as Severus stabilized Cian.

"Ahh, Severus how is young Mr. Peverell?" Dumbledore asked fake concern evident in his voice. Lampades hissed menacingly at him spreading his impressive wing span threateningly. A thought and a flash later Fawkes appeared trilling mournfully, he carried Alistaire.

"Dumbledore you better stop what you are doing right now!" Alistaire shouted frantically. It was to late the loyalty charm had left the Elder wand and hit Cian right in the forehead. A loud crack of magic filled the air as Dumbledore was blasted off his feet and into the wall. Around the wand there crackled an angry red corona of energy surrounded the wand before taking shape into a human like entity.

"Who dares turn me against my rightful master, kin of my blood." A voice like a thousand whispers filled the air.

"I am your master, wand and I do nothing wrong." Dumbledore said standing up and facing the faceless entity.

"You are not of Peverell Blood, you hold no dominion over me. I have felt my master's magic all year singing and resonating with me." the entity said.

"I command you to return to me wand. I hold control of you after I beat your last owner in rightful combat." Dumbledore said angrily.

A blast of pure magic hit him throwing him once more into the wall.

"You never beat him after all stealing doesn't count now does it. However, my allegiance always was to my heirs of blood. You would never be able to use me properly anyway, only one of Peverell blood would ever be able to use the Hallows properly." Dumbledore paled at the thought. He struggled to stand as the entity disappeared and the wand floated over before coming to rest in Cian's unconcious hand. The other teachers started babbling at the feat of magic they just saw.

"I hope your happy now Albus I warned you this was going to happen." Alistaire spoke up silencing everyone with his voice. They had all forgotten he was there. Albus remained silent giving the air of a petulant child.

"What the hell was going through your mind you old coot, you don't turn a blood wand on the kin of its maker. I know you knew what would happen and a loyalty spell you god damned fool. Peverell's can never pick sides their magic forbids them you fool! Are you trying to kill the kid!" the sorting hat was now shouting at the headmaster dressing him down.

"What do you mean magic won't let him pick sides?" McGonagall broke in as the hat paused in it's yelling for a moment. The sorting hat turned to see it had a willing audience and almost smiled.

"Fine I will give you some history lessons," it grumped.

"The Peverell family was once a family of onmyoji in Japan, they have duties to keep the balance between light and dark magic. Yin and yang as they say. They were forced by magic to follow the paths of good and evil and always end up where there is an over concentration of one or the other. The Perverell's have not forgotten their true purpose unlike the rest of the wizarding families."

" Wait I'm confused do you mean to say that several hundreds of years of history are esentially wrong?" Flitwick spoke up.

"History is written by the victor and colored by biased beliefs, you all have long forgotten how to commune with magic itself and are therefore doomed to die out. The hope of magic itself rests on young Cians shoulders, this school has fallen so far from what it once was and I have tried telling of it and warning you all over the years. No one listens after all I am only a hat. Nobody bothers to remember that I once sat upon the greatest minds in our lands. I may not be able to tell you all about current students but the past well, no ones bothered to ask." Alistaire said snippily. Fawkes grabbed hold of him as Severus finished up and flamed them back to the headmasters office, leaving a dumbfounded audience behind.

"You know I think we just got chastised by the sorting hat." Ponoma suddenly spoke up.

"Your right we did." Flitwick said sagely.

"The sad thing is it's right." McGonagall added.

"To true." Said Sinestra.

"Oh look Albus has passed out." McGonagall noticed idly.

"Why does that not concern me as much as it should?" Flitwick mused.

"Who know's just get him to the Hospital wing I am taking Cian." Severus said as he stood up with the deceivingly heavy boy in his arms, he turned and walked off into the gloom.

A.N. That's the start of the new chapters, Hope you like please R&R.


	11. A Thief in the House

**A thief in the House**

Cian woke with bright lights glaring at him seemingly angry. The light winked out as Madame Pomfrey noxed the tip of her wand. She turned writing on a parchment muttering to herself.

"Pupil Dialation normal no signs of concussion."

He blinked the spots from his eyes and waited till she finally realized he was awake. She turned back to him and blinked for a moment before smiling.

"Well Mr. Peverell it's nice of you to join us folks back in the land of the living."

"I feel like I got hit by a run away meteor." He deadpanned. She chuckled at him.

"Well you have been asleep for two days, I dare say that there have been more than a few people asking after you. Your quite popular with the ladies apparently." She said still smiling.

"Oh Merlin, I have fan-girls. I thought I haad escaped that when I moved here." He bemoaned and it was true in elementary school there were many girls that liked to follow him around much to Antony's jealousy. Pomfrey laughed,

"Apparently not Mr. Peverell."

"I'm Doomed!" he moaned again covering his face with a pillow.

She clucked her tongue, "Well this should cheer you up in about an hour you will be able to leave here and head back to class with no fuss."

"Thank you for your attention Madame Pomfrey. I appreciate it." Cian said as he sat up in the bed shucking the pillow onto his lap. She smiled at him lightly.

"Well it is my job young man." She laughed at his wry grin. At that point the infirmary door opened and Dumbledore swept in. Cian's attitude did a complete one eighty as was evidenced by the blank mask that formed on his face in an instant.

"Ahhh, Mr. Peverell. How are you feeling my boy? I trust you are healing nicely, you gave us quite a scare the other night when you passed out." He said eyes twinkling over his half moon glasses.

"I am fine thank you Gakuenchou-sama!" Cian said icily. "May I help you with something?"

"Actually yes there is something, I need your accounting of what happened in the woods the other night to help clear some discrepencies."

Cian frowned the man was angling for something he didn't know what though.

"Very well ask your questions I shall fill in what I can." He said steadfastedly staring right below Dumbledore's eyes. Albus cursed the child before him when he couldn't get a passive reading on him.

"Mr. Nott and Mr. Goyle said you all had found the Unicorn already dead and that you laid it to rest. May I ask how you did that?" he said plesantly.

"An excavating charm and a tamping hex once the soil was replaced." Cian said frowning, what was the point of this.

"That's quite far into the curriculum, how did you come by those two particular spells?" Dumbledore asked stroking his beard.

"I read a lot. Practice and then read some more." Cian answered honestly, he was getting annoyed at the headmaster's continued level of intrest in his personal affairs. Deciding to try a different topic he spoke up.

"So what is going to happen with Nott and Goyle?" he asked curiously.

"What do you mean my dear boy?" Dumbledore answered a frown on his face.

"What I mean is what is their punishment going to be? They left me for dead out there, Your grounds keeper didn't even bother to come when I threw up the sparks stating I was in danger. If it had not been for lady luck I would not be here talking to you, so I repeat what is going to happen with them? " He said through gritted teeth.

"Ahhh, I daresay 25 points a piece shall suffice." Dumbledore said before standing and abrubtly leaving a gawking Cian staring incredulously at his now retreating form.

He went through the disclosure actions with Madame Pomfrey in a daze. The audacity of Albus Dumbledore was astounding. He made his way shakily to his dorm room only vaugely remembering Pomfrey telling him to take it easy.

The door knocker took one look at the boy who stood in front of it and promptly swung open, it did not feel like getting blown from it's hinges this day. Especially with the amount of power that boy was barely keeping supressed.

He stalked through the commonroom and made his way swiftly up the stairs in Snape-esque fashion. Once the door to his room shut his magic exploded outwards ruining his room.

As his magic left him so did his rage and he sank tiredly down onto the bed, a knock sounded on the door. He replied with a muffled.

"Come in." as he tried not to let the tears escape. The door eased open to reveal Severus and Flitwick, they stepped into the room eyeballing the destruction inflicted upon the poor room.

Severus crossed carefully over the mess avoiding stepping on anything. Silently he sank onto the bed next to Cian an enveloped the boy in a stiff hug. That was the silent signal that broke the dam Cian was holding back, he latched on to Severus and pured his heart out as he cried. They stayed like that for about ten minutes until Cian sat back wiping tears from his eyes. He sniffled a little before turning to his mentor.

"Thank you Sev," he said softly.

"So who or what caused you to throw a massive temper tantrum?" Severus asked as Flitwick kindly put the room to rights.

"Dumbledore happened, Nott and Goyle happened. They left me to die out there and the only thing he is doing is taking points from them. What am I supposed to do when I am essentially told that I am expendable? Just because he is mad about my heritage doesn't mean that he can just say things like that." Cian groused bitterly.

The two heads of house frowned and held a non-verbal conversation of Cian's head. Severus finally sighed, and gave Cian a small pat on the back.

"No he shouldn't have said or even implied that however that being said, who are you going to listen to? The words of a washed up old coot who is drowning in delusions of grandeur or are you going to listen to Me your Godmutt and all the other people who care for you and love you?"

Cian cracked a small smile at the normally stoic mans attempt at humor.

"Stick to sarcasm Sev it suit you better." He deadpanned and Severus scoffed.

"Shut it you cheeky brat, now if your done trying to make a moat of salt water around Hogwarts I suggest you smarten yourself up for the feast tonight." He huffed causing Cian to chuckle as he swept from the room. He gathered his toiletries and made his way to the bathroom to wash up. Two hours later, after he had packed he headed downstairs. He was walking along one of the third floor corridors to the main stairway when someone careened into him bowling him to the ground. Cian heard cursing as he picked himself up. As he turned, he found a wand tip placed directly to his jugular.

"_Don't Move!" _a voice hissed.

"_And if I do?"_ he responded hissing back, the momentary lapse for shock was all he needed to twist out of their arms and snap a kick to the perps stomach. He watched in shock as a blood covered Quirrell fell clutching his stomach, a red stone skittering to the side as it fell. Sending off a quick patronus to Sev and Flitwick he conjured ropes around the dry heaving Quirrell and relieved him of his wand.

He waited until they arrived slowing his breathing until it was normal again. He then turned his wand on the bound man and placed him in a full body bind just for good measure. It wasn't long before the professors all four of them arrived in the hall way. They had just converged on the two of them when Hagrid's shout boomed through the corridor.

"NO FLUFFY, MY POOR FLUFFY!" His sobs followed suit as he came tearing through the corridor towards them. Seeing the teachers he stopped short.

"They killed im'. Someone killed Fluffy. Slit is necks they did." He said emotionless. His eyes fell on the prone form of Quirrell who was covered in blood. He screamed in rage before trying to set upon the bound man. Surprisingly it was Cian that stopped him with a single gesture. He reached out and touched Hagrids hand channeling his magic the same way he did when he played the violin. Hagrid froze as a sense of calm flooded through him seemingly washing away all of his rage and grief. The tide of calm receded as Cian's hand left his allowing him to see what exactly was going on around him. The teachers were all guarding the downed prisoner who was still bound and immobile.

"I suggest we take this to a more secure area where we can find out exactly what is going on and why Quirrell was running away with a stone." Cian's voice cut through to everyone startling them from their revelry. The burst into action with Minerva sending a patronus off to Albus and ushering them all to her office for the time being. They proceeded in silence with Severus levitating a bound Quirrell in front of them.

They were met in the Great Hall by Dumbledore who frowned as he observed their party.

"What happened here? Why is Quirneous bound?" He said brow furrowed in confusion.

"He attacked me Professor, I was headed to the feast and I was grabbed from behind as he held me at wand point. I shall let you and the others review the memory. He was also running away with this it fell when I kicked him away." Cian said producing the stone.

"But how he shouldn't have been able to unless someone…. What was the last head count on the children?" He asked suddenly to Minerva. She furrowed her brow for a moment.

"Everyone except Cian and Antony's group were at dinner. I remember because it was odd for Antony to miss a meal." She said before it dawned on her. "Oh no." She gasped. Dumbledore turned to Severus and Flitwick.

"Secure Quirnious, Professor Sprout, McGonagall and I shall go after them." He ordered before regarding Cian. "Mr. Peverell you shall wait with Severus. I still need those memories." He stated somewhat coldly. Cian nodded before making his way over to his Head of House. Severus stunned Quirrell once more for good measure. They levitated him to Dumbledore's office as the others headed off to find Prince Antony.

A.N. Sorry it has taken so long. I hope the next chapter shall be longer. It has been a rather trying couple of months. Please Read and Review.

Dyani91


End file.
